The Quest for the Peculiar Papaya
by J.Caesar
Summary: Eduardo and other birds have fallen ill and no-one knows exactly what to do about it. With Linda and Tulio away, it is up to Blu and his family to save the spix's macaw colony from a terrible tragedy. They have to retrieve an extraordinary flower that is said to cure all diseases, but will they find it in time and will it indeed cure them? [Blu&family, Nico, Pedro, OCs]
1. A quiet morning

_**I'm new to the Rio fanfictions so don't be too cruel in your judgement. Not long ago I've seen Rio 2 and shortly thereafter Rio 1. Maybe a bit unorthodox, but hey, I'm not going to deny I enjoyed both movies! Enough to make a fanfic storyline. I'll try to maintain the characters' personalities as best I can, with some adjustments to make some parts more interesting of course. Now please enjoy my story and share your opinion in the review. **  
><em>

**1. A quiet morning**

The macaw wild life reserve in the heart of the Amazon, the new home of Blu and his family. Crystal lakes, vast greenery, beautiful sunsets and of course, a lot of Blue Spix's Macaws. This community had lived here for generations and they had developed an entire culture. Most were born with a natural understanding of this culture. Eating what you find, getting up early, getting to know your way around the jungle and dedication to the group. But 'most' was not the description of Blu.

"You want me to do what?!"

Blu shouted in disbelief at his beloved wife after hearing what she proposed. She was holding out a dragonfly, clutched in her talons and tried to persuade him to regard it as a fine meal.

"Come on, it's not that bad. You should really just give it a try."

"Honey, no. No. Just the idea of-of eating… that." he turned his back to her and shivered.

"Then don't think of it as a bug, think of it as an eh…" she supported her chin with her talon while thinking.

"A what? An elongated peanut with wings?" Blu remarked sarcastically.

"If that makes it look tastier, I assure you, it's just tastes like blueberries. "

"If you think for a second that I believe tha-mmbl"

_*Crunch*_

As Blu had turned around Jewel had stuck the dragonfly in his beak and was now motioning his beak up and down with her wings. She then put on her most adorable smile in the hope he wouldn't freak out.

"There! It's good, right?"

The macaw chewed further independently and drew an intrigued face as he let the taste get identified by his tongue. His mate was standing with an expecting face, but the fact that he didn't immediately throw up like with the centipede made her confident that he might even be enjoying it. Her eyes got bigger as she saw him swallow and she leaned forward to him.

"Aaaand?"

Blu wiped his beak and was indeed surprised by the excellent flavour of the critter, however he was still not willing to give up his civilised nature and he was not about to surrender now.

"Well, I eh… It's not so bad."

"Of course it isn't. It's breakfast!"

"Breakfast!" Tiago yelled.

The youngster had popped up on his mother's back, giving Blu a scare. Jewel picked him up and placed him next to her on the floor of their nest. They had been given Roberto's 'old' place as a token of appreciation for saving the forest. It had only been a week since, however, and Blu still had a long way to go before he was fully suited to living in the wild. If it was up to him, he'd make sure that it would take a couple of years if not forever. He postponed the eating of clay and bugs as long as he could, even though this particular one tasted pretty good,. Unfortunately for him, his wife had other ideas.

Today, like in the past few days, she dragged him along to fetch breakfast for themselves and their chicks. They gathered brazil nuts mostly, which Blu stored in his fanny pack. Although Eduardo still didn't like human things in the group, he made an exception for a few items, among which the multi-applicable bag. The elder along with some others had been given fanny packs by Tulio to aid them in things such as collecting building materials for the nest or, in this case, hoarding edible nuts. Occasionally Jewel also caught an insect which Blu then reluctantly stored as well. He had to admit, to his own disappointment, that she was actually quite good in catching them.

"Okay, I think we're pretty much prepared for our three hungry beaks." Blu remarked as he had trouble stuffing the last nut into the fanny pack.

The parents returned home greeting other macaw families, who had now also came out of their nests, on their way back. When they arrived, the three children had already woken up and had started attending to their own daily activities. Tiago was jumping around and sliding down into the bath, splashing up water at Carla, who was trying to listen to her ipod. She glanced at him annoyed, while she took more distance from her brother and his aqueous antics. At the same time, Bia was reading her Amazon book with a fascinated expression and she was the last to spot her parents' return. It wasn't until Jewel called her over that she actually let go of her precious reading material. When she arrived, she found her brother already greedily chewing on a yellow beetle.

"Did you know some beetles store venom in their bodies making them poisonous to birds that eat them?" she asked, pointing at Tiago.

As struck by lightning, Blu slapped the snack out of his son's beak.

"How poisonous exactly?" he demanded with a frightened look.

"My book didn't say. Only that some species are known to cause paralysis if eaten in certain quantity."

Tiago who was trying to take a bite out of another bug was rudely picked up by his father who started to inspect him from nose to tail, checking whether he didn't find any traces of the described symptom. Jewel spotted how Tiago vividly tried to escape the examination and reach the food in front of him.

"He's fine, Blu, see? He's not even close to paralysis."

"And what if has a certain incubation time? I think we need to keep an eye on his motion capabilities."

"Blu, don't you think you're exaggerating a bit?"

"You can never be too careful, Jewel!"

"Whatever! Dad, please, I'm starving!"

"Let your son eat his breakfast, daddy."

Blu loved it when she called him that. He never thought he could be a father and now he had three children. He let go of his squirming offspring and watched with amusement how the latter threw himself on a brazil nut right from the moment he felt ground under his feet. The family continued their morning diner, although Blu was still giving each of his children an inquisitive look each time they ate a bug. He himself kept solely to fruit such as the brazil nuts, which he had learned to appreciate, mostly because he thought the rest to be even worse. But the mood was about to change significantly as a particular bird was nearing the nest.

_**This is it so far. I hope you like it, because I intend to write more. If you have tips, suggestions or other remarks, please, do not hesitate to review. **_


	2. Eduardo's absence

_**Hey folks, my second chapter of this storyline. I know I told you I write slow, but sometimes I can be spurred into a frenzy and write a lot in a short time. I'm not sure if I have the third equally fast, but I'll do my best.  
><strong>_

**2. Eduardo's absence**

"Morning Ju-Ju and family!" Roberto appeared in the entrance of the nest.

"Hey uncle Beto! What brings you here?" Tiago replied excited.

"Yea, Beto, what _does_ bring you here?" Blu repeated, far less friendly.

Blu was always nervous in Roberto's presence as he feared the bird's good looks more than anything. Moreover, the man was gifted with a remarkable talent for singing, something he didn't have. That combined with the fact that Jewel _also_ possessed an angel-like singing voice constantly made him fear that one day she would exchange him, the clumsy Minnesota tourist for the handsome, untamed macaw. Not that Jewel had ever shown any sign of being unfaithful, but he was still wary at all times. Even though he was declared a group-wide hero, this only reassured him when Roberto was not around.

"Just checking up on everyone."

"Isn't that my dad's job?"

"True, but Eduardo is feeling a little tired today and asked me to do it."

Blu stepped forward and laid a wing around Roberto.

"Well, as you can see, we're all up and going. And it's been a pleasure, but don't let us hold you up any longer... " Blu said, guiding him to the exit of his home.

"Nonsense! I can make some time for my favourite family" Roberto replied ducking out from under Blu's wing.

"You want to have breakfast with us, Beto?" Jewel asked.

"No-no-no-no, that can't, I mean, he can't. He has a lot to do, right? Checking up on people and eh… well stuff like that."

Jewel gave her husband an unfriendly glare. It didn't matter to her whether Blu was jealous of Roberto or not, he was still a good friend of her and therefore she choose to counter her mate's inhospitable behaviour with more invitations.

"Come Beto, you must be starving! Have a berry, or two!" she said, slowly shoving him to the Brazilian banquet.

"No!" Roberto pushed her aside walked to end of the nest, where the other male was still standing, "Blu is right. I have a lot to do! Thanks for not tempting me to waste time, I appreciate it."

"Ehm… any time." Blu replied.

"See you around, guys!"

The moment the macaw got out of sight Blu got a smack on the back of his head.

"Why do you have to be so rude against him. He looks up to you treat him like that?" Jewel snapped.

"Like what? He said it himself, he had a lot to do." Blu defended himself.

"Only because of that you don't need to…"

"Hey, what was that about pop-pop being tired?" Carla interrupted.

"Heavy is the head that wears the crown." Bia replied.

"Wha…?"

"It means that pop-pop, as leader of the group, has a lot of things to worry about and that can be tiring." Blu explained.

"But pop-pop is never tired!" Tiago let out.

"You do have a point there, when I can't remember ever seeing him..."

Blu stopped talking when Jewel signalled him with her eyes to shut up and that he mustn't worry the kids unnecessarily. As a reaction, he changed the subject a little too fast.

"Seeing him not eat his breakfast! Yes, exactly. Aren't you guys hungry?"

"Dad, do you think something's wrong with pop-pop?"

"Well, I eh…"

Tiago stared at him with puppy dog eyes. Blu straightened himself and spread his wing around his son.

"No Tiago, I'm sure old pop-pop just hasn't slept well tonight."

"You promise nothing will happen to him then?"

"Nothing's gonna happen to pop-pop. Now eat the rest of your nuts, you still need to grow."

Tiago smiled at him with relief and returned to his breakfast. When they were done eating, usually Jewel takes the kids to school, but this time she asked him to do so. She wanted to visit Eduardo as she had a feeling that he was not just tired. Blu happily accepted as he got to spend more time with his kids and was finally going to meet their teacher. Jewel kissed each of her little birds on the head and flew away.

"Alright, everyone prepare yourselves, we're leaving in a few minutes" Blu stated.

"Dad, can I bring my ipod?"

"Does your mother let you bring it?"

"No, she doesn't." Bia answered.

"There, you have your answer Carla."

"Oh man, thanks a lot Bia." Carla complained.

Bia shrugged and flew up in the nest to store her book under her bed of leaves. Then, something struck Blu as strange.

"How does your ipod still have battery? You use it all the time."

"Tulio has given me a solar panel to recharge it. Pretty sweet, right?"

"Eh, yea, I think so."

He actually despised the piece of technology as his daughter was highly addicted to it.

"Tiago, Bia, are you coming too?"

When he had assembled his chickens they went off to the tree of education we're the young birds were taught about life in the colony. It was a tree with an exceptionally wide stem, which had been hollowed out at a certain height so that a lot of birds could fit in. Although the class mostly visited different parts of the forest, they always gathered here in the morning. Blu had, until then, never seen the school up close and was amazed by its size. The youngsters preceded him inside, but when he tried to follow them, Carla insisted on him leaving as he would damage her reputation. Blu was determined to meet their teacher, but he didn't want to ruin everything the first time he came here and thus obeyed his daughter. He flew back home, wondering if Jewel liked flowers. She looked after all, a bit worried this morning and he had to make up to her for being rude to her friend Roberto. Not that he did it for Roberto's sake. He just followed Rafael's advice: _Happy Wife, Happy Life. _And so he adjusted his course to go and pick some flowers to surprise her.

.

Meanwhile at Eduardo's place, aunt Mimi had updated Jewel with on her father's condition. He appeared to be very drowsy since last night. When they went inside, the macaw was lying on the floor next to his bed. His face was slightly pale and his eyes tightened as if he was in pain. Aunt Mimi rolled him back onto the leaves and covered him with care. The patient moaned some sort of thank you. Mimi explained that he kept rolling out of bed all the time. Also, he hadn't really spoken since yesterday, except that he had pressured her not to tell anyone about his condition.

"He mostly grunts, but maybe he'll talk to you. I'll give you some privacy."

As her aunt left, Jewel approached her father with hesitation. She didn't actually want to wake him, yet she hoped that she already had, because she felt more worried than before she came here and wanted to know how he was felt. Eduardo moaned again, turned around on the bed and opened one eye as felt as he was being watched.

"Jewel." he whispered and he blinked twice to see whether he was not hallucinating.

"How are you doing dad?" she asked.

He coughed and then shook his head.

"How did you know? I asked Mimi not to tell anyone."

"Roberto told me you felt tired. You may have fooled him, but you don't fool me. What's going on, dad?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just sleepy and a little headache."

"Why don't you want anyone to know that you're sick?"

"I'm not sick!"

His yell turned into more coughing and his daughter nodded with a sarcastic grin.

"Okay, well maybe a little" he admitted, "but tomorrow I'll be up and running again!"

"Why don't you want anyone to know?"

"Everyone in this colony puts their faith in me Jewel, I don't want them to think I'm too old, too weak."

"Nobody thinks that…"

"Exactly, and I want to keep it like that! Now don't you worry, my girl, I'm fine. Just let me sleep a day and I'll be …"

He coughed so hard this time that aunt Mimi appeared in the doorway, alarmed by the noise.

"Take care dad, I'll visit you again tonight."

Aunt Mimi escorted her out and she returned home straight away. Blu hadn't gotten back from bringing the kids to school yet so the house was empty and silent. He was probably interrogating the teacher about the safety precautions of the school. She smiled thinking of his overprotective attitude and sat down. Her smile faded as the feeling that her dad was not just going to recover from this popped up in her head. A tear rolled down her cheek, which she swept away with her talon. Why was she crying? Her dad told her he'd be alright! But if he was, how come she had the feeling that he lied to her?

_**I try to keep it entertaining and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Will Eduardo be alright? And will Blu's present be appreciated?  
><strong>_


	3. An unknown illness

_**Amazing! I rarely write this often, but my imagination just keeps flowing lately ^_^ . Third chapter everyone!**_

**3. An unknown illness **

Blu had managed to find a flowering white orchid and was on his way home with the present. Although he still had some trouble finding his way around, there were some unique features he could use to navigate himself, one of which was the school tree. He was nearing the centre of the colony, where all houses were located, when he spotted a macaw lying down on a branch. He assessed the pose in which it was lying to be highly uncomfortable, but he knew better than to meddle with other's business. However, when he flew by and the bird did not greet him back, he had a feeling something wasn't right. He turned around and landed next to the spread-out body and tried again.

"Excuse me, I greeted you just now and I eh…"

Still no response and for a moment Blu thought he was being pranked. But just when he wanted to take off again he heard a moaning sound. The bird was motioning restlessly and rolled towards the end of the branch. He let out a shriek, quickly grabbed hold of the near-victim and pulled him back. He wiped his forehead, that was close. He looked around whether he saw other birds that might know what was going on, but he was in part of the forest where it is usually very quiet. The spix's macaw in front of him was clearly in a bad condition, so he couldn't leave him here.

"Don't worry, I'll get help."

The bird moaned harder and was again motioning towards the edge of a deadly descent, but Blu intervened, just in time. He couldn't leave him unattended, so he had to carry him. He carefully positioned his talons around the slumbering animal and flew up. He remembered carrying Jewel in the same way, as well as that she was a lot lighter. Luckily he was not far from the centre, yet when he arrived, his muscles were burning from the intense labour. A few macaws gathered around him as he explained where and how he found his passenger. One of them flew away to alert the avian paramedics.

"He's not the first showing these symptoms. We've had multiple cases of it today." The blue physician explained.

"Do you know what it is?"

"All we know is that it's some sort of new disease."

Blu felt a shock going through his entire body. He had been in contact with one of these patients, so what if he got sick too? Perhaps he'd end up like this guy, moaning and curling of pain.

"Is it contagious?"

"I'm sorry, we don't know that much. Yet I do recommend you to take a bath, just to be sure."

That's an answer Blu could have thought of himself. He thanked the macaw and headed for the river. There he encountered Rafael, who was also taking a bath, and greeted him heartily. They chattered a bit about their kids and about Eva, who was still mad at the toucan for having been denied her spot in the carnival show. Blu mentioned the illness he witnessed today, but Rafael waved it away.

"No worries buddy, these things happen."

"But he was completely out!"

"You get sick and then you get better, that's just nature."

Blu excused himself for not staying longer, but he felt an irrepressible feeling to warn his family. Thus he returned home as fast as he could. He didn't expect to find Jewel home yet, as she normally heads of to help others in the clan with their work. Ever since she became a mother and had been reunited with her long lost family, she had become such a warm and loving person. Assuming he would be home alone, he was surprised to see her silhouette from a distance. She appeared to be sitting on the floor. He landed silently on the edge of the nest and realized that she was crying.

"Je-Jewel?" he stuttered a bit, hoping she wasn't crying because of his behaviour early that morning.

"Oh hey, you're back."

She quickly wiped her tears away and tried to sound as cheerful as ever, but she did not look at him. Blu reckoned she didn't wanted to share her grief and thus acted as if he believed everything was alright. If she was indeed angry with him, he had the white orchid in his fanny pack to strengthen his apology.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"Well, on my way back I came across one of our group's macaws. He was unconscious and almost fell out of a tree, so I brought him to an avian paramedic. That's actually why I was hoping to find you, there's supposedly a new disease on the loose."

Jewel turned around with an unexpected curiosity. Normally she tells him that he worries too much and that he shouldn't lock himself and the kids inside hoping to avoid any harm. This time she was strangely interested.

"A new disease?"

"Well yea. According to them it supposedly brings dizziness, headaches and…"

"Sleep deprivation?"

"Exactly… Wait how did you…"

Jewel ran up to him, clung around him and started to cry on his shoulder. Blu had never seen her so emotional before, so he put his wings around her and patted her back, making appeasing sounds. He waited until she had regained her speech and then let her go so she could explain herself.

"It's dad, he has the same things. That means he is sick too!"

It took a load of Blu's back he appeared not to be the problem, but that didn't mean that he felt much better. If his father in law was ill and his wife visited him, she could catch it too!

"The physician advised me to take a precautionary bath, you should do so to Jewel."

"Is it curable?" she asked, slightly sniffling.

"They don't know, I'm sorry."

She fell in his arms again. Blu hugged her firmly even though he knew he was crushing the flower in his fanny pack in the process. It didn't matter, he'd find a new one.

"Oh Blu, I'm so afraid dad might not survive."

"Don't worry honey, I'm sure he'll be alright. He has grown to that age for a reason, hasn't he?"

They let go of each other again.

"I guess you're right." she said, wiping a last tear.

"Now that I mention it, how old is he by the way?" Blu thought out loud.

"I-ehm… Old?"

They both laughed. While Blu put aside his fanny pack, Jewel watched him lovingly. She was happy to have him as her mate. He was always so kind, warm and understanding. She knew she had made the right decision to share her feelings with him. Maybe she should do that more often. Blu stroked her cheek gently and then pointed in the direction of the river.

"Come on, let's take that precautionary bath."

Suddenly they heard someone yelling. A dark shape in the distance was nearing. It was an orange beaked toucan and he seemed panicked.

"Blu! Blu, you gotta help me." Rafael puffed.

"What's wrong Rafi?"

"It's Eva! She's sick too!"

"But didn't you tell me that being sick was part of nature and…"

His friend grabbed him violently around the shoulders and shook him back and forth with the same intensity.

"Forgot what I said man, this is Eva we're talking about!"

"Alright, alright."

Blu released himself from his friend's tight grip and rubbed his sore shoulders. Rafael had squeezed him hard.

"Okay, well, all we can do is get one of the physician to examine her."

"Then what are we waiting for, com'on, let's go!"

"First we need to take a bath, Rafi, else we might get sick too."

"Okay, but do it fast, I'm already going back."

The big bird took off, but Blu advised him otherwise.

"But Rafi, you should …"

"I ain't doing nothing until my Eva is okay!"

He yelled and he vanished in the green of the jungle.

_**End of the chapter. Eva is sick, will she be alright? Keep an eye out for the next one! This time I'm pretty sure it'll take longer though, I have an important exam upcoming thursday.**_


	4. More patients

_**Hey folks! As I had predicted it took a little longer, but it's a slightly longer one this time. Please enjoy!**_

**4. More patients **

After they had washed themselves at the river's edge, Blu and Jewel visited the physician of their flock. They explained the situation and convinced him to follow them to Rafael's house. Once there, the doctor performed a few tests and quickly came to the conclusion that Eva was indeed suffering from the same illness as the spix's macaws. Blu and Jewel nodded and showed him out as there was nothing more that could be done that needed the man's particular knowledge. Moreover, all the physicians were needed to tend to the birds that had no family to care for them. Apart from that, the nursery tree was urged to find a cure now that not only the blue birds, but also other species were getting sick. Rafael was still standing next to his wife, holding her wing in his own. His kids encircled the saddening scene, completing the picture of a grieving family. Although they were usually rebels, they had been quiet since the doctor had arrived and had remained that way even after he had departed again.

"Rafi…"

"Hey Blu."

Rafael sounded like Blu had never heard him before. It was as if his cheerful accented voice had been whipped out of his beak and had been replaced by that of a weeping widow. It pained him to see his friend in such pain and not being able to do anything about it. But then they heard another voice.

"Rafi…"

Eva whispered her mate's name and opened her eyes fractionally. Rafael leaned towards her.

"I'm here baby."

"The kids…"

"They're here, what about them?"

"No, Manuel…"

She coughed.

"Tell me baby." Rafael leaned forward even further.

"He's escaping…"

"What?"

The two men turned around and saw how one of Rafael's youngest children was about to make a tumble out of the tree. Blu picked him up and handed him to Rafael who embraced the hatchling in his free wing, the other still holding Eva's. Eva had closed her eyes again and fell asleep. In contrast to what the doctor had said, she did not appear to suffer from nightmares and restless sleeping as the macaws did. However, as the disease was relatively unknown, nobody knew exactly what the result of catching it would include. Apparently it affected different species in different ways.

"Thanks amigo."

Jewel witnessed it all from a distance, while her husband laid his wing on the toucan. It was the exact same situation as in which she had been with her father that morning. Tears started blurring her vision. She couldn't watch it any longer and she flew away.

"Don't worry Rafi, I'm sure she'll be alright. And when she is, you'll be chained to the house like before."

His friend smiled, but Blu figured that he only did to be polite, not because his joke was funny. It was time to leave the toucan family alone and only then he noticed Jewel to be gone. He looked at the sun. The day had passed quicker than he imagined and it was almost time to pick up the kids again. Perhaps if he flew quickly, he might be able to pick up his fanny pack at home and still get a chance to speak to the schoolteacher.

.

Jewel had to see her father. Maybe he really was just a little tired, maybe he wasn't sick. He told her that he wasn't sick didn't he? She tried to comfort herself with these thoughts, however it only made her wanting to get there faster. In her emotional state, she was unable to correct herself when she saw too late that she was about to hit another flyer. The other bird, luckily, had seen her coming and caught her mid-air.

"Hey Ju-Ju, what's the hurry?"

It was Roberto.

"Hey, I was just on my way to Eduardo."

"I've just been there myself. He's still sleeping. Aunt Mimi forbids any visits in order to give him the rest he needs, so you won't be able to see him. I'm sorry."

"Oh, well okay."

She didn't want to tell him that she would probably rush in if she had to. Roberto was about to leave, when Jewel thought it to be rude to fly into him and then just run away, without saying anything.

"Hey. I'm sorry for flying into you like that, I should've paid more attention."

"Not a problem, you know I can handle it."

He showed of his muscles as he did so often. Jewel smiled insecure, not knowing what to do with this increasingly awkward display.

"Yea… So how is the leadership going so far?"

"It's real tough you know. Of course, I can hold up, but it really gives me more respect for your old man. I don't blame him for being tired."

"You gotta work around the clock, do you?"

"Around the what?"

Jewel realized that she had begun to copy Blu's proverbs, which included much things the other macaws most likely had never seen in their entire lives, let alone know the complementary names.

"Never mind, where are you going now?"

"I was on my way to pick up the names of the shirking pupils at school. Then I need to pay them a visit."

"Okay, see you around Beto."

"See ya, Ju-Ju."

When they parted, Jewel sniggered about the nicknames. She had to find one for Blu too, it was such good fun. Then she heard Roberto cough loudly as he flew away and she startled. Roberto was sick too! He probably got it during all the visits and now he was about to bring it to a school full of children. She turned around and tried to catch up with him.

"Hey! Wait up!"

"What's the matter?"

She didn't want to cause her friend to panic and if she would say that he had an unknown, potentially lethal disease, he would for sure. There had to be a way to avoid him from going to the education tree. As she thought of how to put it best, Roberto got a little annoyed that she held him up for no reason.

"Ju-Ju, as much as I'd love to chat, I have a lot of other things to do so…"

"Yes! Exactly! That's why I wanted to talk to you!" she almost yelled.

The macaw opposite her drew a confused face.

"If I'll pick up the names of the truants and give them to you, it would save you a lot of time, wouldn't it?"

"Well I…"

"Come on, you said it yourself. There is so much more you need to do, let me at least run this little errand for you. I have not much to do anyways and if it'll help out the current _leader_."

She emphasized the term leader to stimulate Roberto's ego in order to persuade him.

"If you put it like that, I guess you're right. Thanks Ju-Ju."

"Not a problem!"

The male flew away and Jewel emitted a deep sigh. Now that she thought of it more cool-headed, she came to the conclusion that one cough doesn't guarantee him being ill. _Cautiousness has never killed anyone._ A thought which she immediately associated with the fact that she was indeed starting to copy her mate's speech.

.

When she arrived at the school, she saw a huge group of birds gathering all around. She looked at the sky and realized that it was time for the students to be picked up from school. She'd have to wait 'till afterwards to get the shirking 'criminals'. The kids were now massing out of the tree, some rushed to get to their parents, others sauntered, sulking that the day was over. When she looked happily at all the reuniting, she spotted a familiar shape at the entrance, talking with the teacher. She laughed when she recognized it to be Blu. Tiago and Carla were waiting impatiently on the edge of the branch behind him, while Bia was following the conversation intrigued. Jewel flew down and was jumped upon by Tiago. She caught him in her wings and gave him a hug.

"Hey mom! I thought dad would only pick us up, not interrogate miss Mayara. " he said.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm sure he's done in a minute."

"Yea, that's what he said. Fifteen minutes ago!" Carla shouted the latter at her father.

Blu apparently did not hear it as the discussion about the safety protocol of the school continued. Carla sighed annoyed, making Jewel chuckle behind her wing.

"It's not funny mom! He's so blowing my reputation right now!"

"You exaggerating just like you father Carla."

"But I have more things to do than standing around doing nothing!"

That reminded Jewel that she had to ask the list of absent children that day to give to Roberto. She put Tiago down and joined the discussion, surprising Blu with her appearance.

"Hey Jewel, I thought we'd agreed I would bring and pick up the kids today?"

"Yes, but you know, I was around."

He smiled and turned to the schoolteacher again .

"So you're confident that nothing can happen on that trip?"

"For the last time, señor, the children will be fine."

"What trip?" Jewel intervened.

"They've planned a sightseeing event at one of the main rivers of the Amazonian delta, but you know how dangerous that place is. With caimans, piranha's and…"

"And all of those are on the ground. We are in the trees."

Miss Mayara's patience had visible suffered at the hands of her husband, thus Jewel terminated their talk by pointing out that it was getting late and that she and Blu had things to discuss. Before she left she asked the absence list of that day, explaining that it was meant for Roberto. After being handed the piece of bark with the names inscribed on it, miss Mayara flew away gratefully.

"What did you want to talk about?" Blu asked.

"It's Roberto. He's…"

"He's what?"

Carla and Bia gave a deadly stare at their brother who blew their eavesdropping by alerting their parents. Blu scolded them and Jewel and he agreed to talk about it later. He handed her the fanny pack and while Blu brought the kids to the river for a bath, she would be collecting some dinner. The four birds departed as she tied the bag around her waist. When she put in the etched piece of tree, she found a rumpled white flower inside. So that's why Blu took so long to get home after taking the kids to school. He brought an orchid to cheer her up. She smiled as she remembered hugging him that morning, a process in which she had probably crushed her own present. Even though she wasn't overly fond of surprise gifts, Blu managed to rejoice her with them time and again. She watched her family vanish in the green and then flew in the direction of the brazil nut trees.

_**End of chapter. Is Roberto really ill? How will Jewel send him astray next time?  
>You guys still like the story or are you just visiting to make me feel better :D ? Anyways, stay on the lookout for chapter 5. <strong>_


	5. Overworkingsdisease

_**Meanwhile I've had another exam so this one took me a little longer too. Enjoy!**_

**5. 'Overworkingsdisease'**

In contrast her husband, Jewel was quite well adapted and had gathered diner pretty quickly. When she returned, Blu and the kids had barely gotten back home. However, Carla was even quicker in getting her ipod than her mother was in catching and finding food. Despite the disapproving looks of her parents that she even wore it during supper, she brought the thing everywhere in her spare time. This often led to conflicts, which mostly ended in Carla planting herself in a corner of the tree house turning up the volume. This afternoon was no different.

"Really Blu, we ought to do something about it. It appears to get worse by the day."

"We could bury it!" Tiago suggested.

"No, then she'll never speak to us again." Jewel replied.

"Well, it's not like the situation is very different now, mom." Bia remarked.

"She does have a point, honey." Blu confirmed.

"True, but don't you think burying is a bit harsh?"

Blu shrugged and reached for his improvised broom. It was made of a long stick with thinner, leafed branches at the end. He started sweeping the remains of the brazil nuts out of the door. Bia flew up the nest and retrieved her book to continue where she'd left off before school. Tiago lay down next to her while she read him details she found interesting. Slowly her brother's eyelids became heavier and he fell asleep, leaving Bia to read on unhindered. Jewel nudged Blu when he was done cleaning and pointed outside as they still had to continue their conversation from earlier.

"This afternoon, I tried to tell you about Roberto."

Blu's expression turned slightly less friendly, which didn't go unnoticed by Jewel, but she choose to ignore it for now.

"Listen, I think he's ill too. I heard him cough just like dad and if he is and he visits everyone…"

"Everyone will catch it." Blu finished.

She nodded.

"We gotta make sure Roberto sees a doctor."

"And there's something else."

She looked at him with what he believed to be sadness in her eyes. She held out a misshapen white bunch, which he recognized to have been the orchid once.

"I meant to get a new one." he said nervously scratching his chin.

Unexpectedly she leaned forward and kissed him on the beak. When she leaned back, she smiled and Blu realized he had mistaken amorousness for sadness and he felt warm. She hadn't looked at him like that since their dance during Nico and Pedro's carnival-event 'Amazon Untamed'. He was so happy that of all birds in the tribe, he was praised with Jewel's company. He noticed too late that he was still staring at her dreamily. She chuckled at his goofy expression and he shook his head to get to his senses again.

"Don't worry Blu, it was very sweet of you to find one." she continued.

"Nothing more than you're worth Jewel… the flower I mean…before it got rumpled…"

"Blu."

"Yes, I'm blabbering again, sorry."

"No, not that."

"What?"

When he didn't understand, she turned his head towards the nest so that he could follow her view. Roberto walked into their nest and called out. This call was replied by Tiago jumping down in his arms greeting him joyfully. In Blu's head panic arose and he nearly dived in to rescue his son from his pathogenic uncle, however Jewel held him back just in time. She pointed out that if he rushed in like that, their children would surely suspect something and that they needed to handle this with subtlety. Moreover, scaring the feathers out of Roberto was also considered unwise by the tribe. The last time he got seriously frightened, he turned delusional yelling all kinds of gibberish about imminent death. Jewel told Blu to let her handle it, but he wasn't planning to watch from a distance. When they went in, Tiago was riding his uncle like a horse.

"Hey Beto, what brings you here?"

The addressed macaw took the chicken off his back and placed him on the floor.

"Hey Ju-Ju, Blu."

The latter raised a wing in greeting, but had promised to let his wife do the talking and thus remained quiet. He know for himself that his tone would probably make things worse, even though he believed his hostility towards Roberto to be justified. Tiago walked over to his father who started tickling him with the tips of his wings.

"Don't you remember Ju-Ju, you'd bring me the list of truants."

She slapped herself and withdrew the etched piece of bark from the fanny pack that was lying on the ground. After handing it to him, she thought of how to put it best, but she couldn't think of a way to bring it lightly. After all, he had to visit a doctor to check whether he had caught a possible life-threatening disease. To postpone the painful moment, she asked about his time schedule.

"Busy, very busy. I hardly had time to drop by here."

"I'm sorry, I should've brought it to you."

"Hey, no problem. You were right, it did save me time. But I have to leave again, more duties await." he stated proudly.

"Roberto, there's something you need to know before you go."

Her friend looked at her with joyful eyes, unnerving her even more. He was like a brother to her, but still he had to know.

"Well, it is possible that you…"

Her troubles were spotted by her mate, who stopped playing with his son and pointed out to the latter that he would be escorting their guest out as it a good host befits.

"What Jewel is trying to say is that you must have worked hard today and it is best that you finish the rest of your tasks before it gets dark." Blu intervened and started escorting his foe to the door.

"Of course, I have all the leader's duties to fulfil." Roberto exclaimed.

"I hope for your sake that you haven't worked too hard then. Everybody knows what happens if one does." Blu said when they got outside.

"Nonsense… maybe… Wait, what happens if you do?"

The other macaw suddenly appeared a little frightened. Blu did a step back acting shocked.

"You mean you don't know? Everyone knows you can get eh… over-eh-workingsdisease. Yes, overworkingsdisease."

Jewel, who was standing behind the two men, now slapped her feathers in her face. That was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard coming out of her husband's beak. Funnily it was so obviously fake that it sounded real. Either that or Roberto was far less intelligent than anyone had ever dared imagine.

"Overworkingsdisease? Wh-what is that?" he asked and he started to inspect himself.

"All I know is that you start to look a little pale… "

Roberto rushed inside to the birdbath and looked at his mirror image. Even though he wasn't pale at all, the mind can do strange things to a distressed person and thus the sight of his own face terrified him.

"Then you'll feel tired." Blu went on.

Roberto's paranoid thoughts made his body a puppet to the symptoms Blu described and he leaned against the wall in order not fall.

"And finally your eye starts twitching."

Roberto looked at his watery image again and realized it was indeed twitching.

"What's wrong uncle?" Tiago questioned.

"Nothing Tiago, just let the adults talk for a moment." The macaw sent away his son.

"Please, there must be something I can do!" Roberto clutched himself around Blu.

"Well, if you're in time, the doctor can cure it easily."

Roberto expressed his gratitude for the warning and quickly flew off. Jewel walked over to Blu, who was waving the other man goodbye. When she stood next to him, he pointed at the flying silhouette in the distance.

"There, now he'll be visiting a doctor."

"Even though I find your method a little harsh, you did manage to get him to see the doctor. And you didn't even scare as much as I thought you would."

"I just hope the doctors will be subtle too. Nobody wants our Roberto to freak out again."

"Our Roberto? I thought you hated him?" Jewel let out, surprised by Blu's sudden neighbourly love for his opponent.

"Well, a friend of yours is a friend of mine." he said without flinching.

"Yea right" she nodded with clear sarcasm as she still didn't believe him.

"Okay, maybe not friends, but since he's got the illness too it would be cruel to mistreat him."

"Wow how mature of you. Thank you for being so wise."

"That's what I am, a mature and wise blue spix's macaw." he said heroically.

She laughed and laid her head on his chest while he embraced her with his right wing. Both birds loved their moments together. It made them forget everything and just enjoy the other's company. They'd close their eyes, drifting away in the moment, unable for anything to disturb their private moment together.

"Uncle Roberto is ill?" a child's voice demanded.

Jewel and Blu abruptly opened their eyes, let each other go and turned around. Tiago, Bia and Carla were standing behind them. Tiago's eyes were with filled with sadness and concern and his sisters shared his curiosity, all three gazing at their parents for an explanation.

"Don't worry honey, it's nothing serious." Jewel said caring.

"And who else has it?" Carla demanded.

"What do you mean honey?"

"Dad said: he's ill too. Which indicates that more birds have it." Bia quoted.

"Did I? I think I misspoke just now." Blu tried to save himself.

"Does pop-pop have it too?" Tiago asked.

"Relax Tiago, Beto just has overworkingsdisease" his mother soothed.

"There is no such thing as overworkingsdisease mom."

Jewel looked slightly annoyed by her daughter's high intelligence. She looked at Blu and they decided that couldn't hide it any longer. Consequently they started to explain the entire story about Eduardo, the bird found by Blu, the doctor, Eva and the concerning increase in patients. The children didn't appear to be shocked, but their parents knew better than to believe first impressions. Even though Jewel insisted not to exaggerate too much, Blu took Tiago to the river to wash him, since he'd been in contact with Roberto.

"So nobody knows what to do?" Carla looked at her mother.

In reply, she sadly shook her head.

"Hey, maybe Linda and Tulio know what to do." Bia exclaimed.

"Sorry sweetie, but they're off to Rio for a week, remember?"

"Yes, but all Tulio's books are still in their shack here in the forest, right?"

Jewel's nuisance about her daughter's vast knowledge had completely changed into a feeling of pride. She picked up her little girl and hugged her firmly, causing the chick to let out a sound of discomfort.

"You are a genius Bia!"

"Okay mom, can you just put me down now. I can't breathe."

But her cute remark only made her mother love and hug her even more.

_**End of number five. Now that the children know of the illnes, will their parents still be able to keep them safe? Find out in chapter six!  
><strong>_


	6. A shot in the dark

_**The next one is here chaps. Don't worry, it's not that small, you'll have plenty to read :) .  
><strong>_

**6. A shot in the dark**

The sun was setting and nightfall was imminent when Blu and Tiago got back home. Jewel immediately unleashed her enthusiasm on them in a flow of incoherent sentences, causing even her son to look at her as if she was crazy. She laughed and hugged her mate who, although not displeased by it, drew a clueless face. Bia explained her suggestion to her father as she did before making Blu understand why his wife was so enervated.

"We can't go anymore, it's almost dark."

"Tomorrow morning then, right?" she urged.

"Sure, but don't get your hopes up too high. It's a new disease, chance are that it isn't even recorded in Tulio's books."

Jewel hadn't thought of that before and her joy vanished at the same speed as it had arisen. Blu walked up to her and took her wingtip between his own.

"Hey, don't let my negativity discourage you. It _is _a good idea. Even we can't find anything about the disease we might just as well find something to cure it. They have medication in store."

"They can't possible have enough for the whole tribe."

"Maybe not, but perhaps enough to slow down the symptoms from occurring, long enough for Tulio and Linda to return and bring their expertise."

"I hope your right."

"I do too." Blu whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing." he smiled

Suddenly they heard bickering from above. Tiago had stolen Carla's ipod and was now being chased by his angry sibling. On route he also hit Bia, which made her team up with her sister, driving their brother into a corner.

"That's not fair!" Tiago yelled.

"Alright you kids, enough. Tiago give your sister her ipod back and apologize for hitting your other sister."

Reluctantly the boy did as commanded, but Carla hit back him instead of accepting his apology, unleashing more quarrel.

"Hey! I said enough!" Blu intervened.

"But she struck me!"

"You started!"

"I don't care who starts, I care about who stops. It's time to go to bed anyway, you all need your rest."

Rest. Jewel remembered she had promised to visit her father that evening.

"Hey Blu, I'm need to go see my dad."

"Now? But it's late…"

"I know, but I told him I'd step by tonight."

"Okay, but be careful that you don't catch it too. I don't know what I'd do with these wild youngsters without you."

She laughed as she saw him struggle with his kids, barely managing to keep them from fighting with each other. She stretched out her wings and flew off. Blu yelled Tiago's name one last time before she got out of hearing distance.

.

When Jewel arrived at Eduardo's nest, aunt Mimi was just about to leave. She explained to Jewel that her father's condition had not improved. Jewel was shocked by the news that he had even slightly deteriorated. For the occasion Mimi allowed the macaw to see her father. She would be monitoring them from a distance. Mimi was part of the nursery team of the hospital tree and was in charge of the birds that were dispatched to the other patients. However, because Eduardo was her own family, she attended to him personally.

"You're lucky I know you and your father Jewel, else I would never have permitted you to visit him. He needs all the rest he can get."

Jewel reached for her father's wing, but once he felt her touching his feathers his eyes burst open and he pulled back screaming in terror.

"No! Please, no, don't take me away!"

"Dad?"

Jewel stepped back, terrified by Eduardo's sudden hostile reaction. He had stuck himself to the wall and his bloodshot eyes looked at her with suspicion while he breathed heavily. Aunt Mimi shook her head in sad confirmation.

"Leave me alone!"

"It's been the same with me throughout the day. Since this afternoon his fever has risen and I think it's influencing his senses. He's afraid of almost everything that moves. I hoped he would react differently to you."

"Does he still drink and eat?"

"Yes, but only in very small portions and only when I'm in the other room."

"Dad, it's me, don't you recognize me?"

The old macaw blinked to see her better.

"J-jewel?" he said.

She smiled to him, upon which he let go of the wall and leaned forward to observe her better.

"Everything's fine, dad. Just let aunt Mimi take care of you."

"Jewel, I'm sorry… oooh."

He passed out and fell down on the bed. Mimi rushed over to examine him. Both birds with bated breath. They released a sigh when Mimi discovered he was not dead.

"The tension got too much for him. We should let him sleep. Every event, no matter how small, tires him."

Tears filled Jewel's eyes while Mimi escorted her out. Mimi wiped them away and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry dear, I'm sure he'll be fine. He's tough, that old man o' yours."

Mimi said goodbye and she departed. Jewel glanced back inside one more time, wished her father a good night before taking off too. She knew he wouldn't hear it, but it made her feel better.

.

When Jewel arrived at her nest, it was already quiet. Even though it was dark, she could simply recollect what all silhouettes in the room were supposed to be. She ascended in the house and found her family sleeping on the first floor. Blu was lying against the wall with the children cuddling up to him. He probably read them a story like he did so often. Even Carla had took out her ipod to enjoy her father's bedtime tale. It was one of the few occasions in which she did. Jewel kissed her mate on the head and descended, landing near the door. She looked up and through the treetops she could see the dark sky, painted with an abundance of stars. She stepped outside and peered through all openings in the canopy, but she failed to find the moon.

Uncertain if she didn't manage to spot it or whether it was just a new moon that night she went back in. She spotted a strange shape on the floor, one she couldn't identify. Walking up to it and checking it up close led her to the conclusion that it was Bia's pop-up book. Her daughter and the thing were hardly separable, even though she had read it about two times now. Jewel picked it up and placed it in Bia's bed, wondering why it had been cast aside. After she returned to the first floor, she lay down opposite her family in order not to wake them up. With the soothing picture of her loved once silently sleeping on her retina, she dozed off.

.

The next morning she got aroused by Blu, nudging her that it was time to fetch breakfast. Ever since his run in with Felipé, subsequently causing a war, he didn't want to go alone into unfamiliar territory. She knew that, by now, he could probably find his way if he had to, but cautiousness has never killed anyone. Not that she minded, she loved to go out with Blu, but she had had nasty dreams that night and a restless sleep, making her a little tired.

"Come on Jewel, don't forget we also need to go to Tulio's shack today."

The shack! The disease! Her father had also had restless nights! She started to worry that might be getting ill too. She forgot to wash herself the night before. Could it really go that fast?

"What's wrong Jewel?"

"Nothing." she smiled.

But during their flight for food, she remained tense. She thought she felt a nausea coming up to, but she knew she shouldn't think like that, it would only drive her mad. Blu noted his wife to be strangely quiet that morning and her reckoned it had something to do with her visit to her father. But instead of asking, he remained silent and had her believe he hadn't noticed anything. If she wanted to share her feelings, she would do so by herself like last time. This didn't make him less curious however and he kept a watchful eye on her. Back home, breakfast was oddly peaceful. There was no school that day, but this mostly made the kids rather boisterous in the morning. Like with Rafael's kids, they too deemed it wise to behave under the circumstances.

"So, your mom will take you for a tour today, while I'll be going to the shack."

"Dad, can I come with you?"

"No Bia, I need you to stay with your mother. You too Tiago, don't be too hard on her okay?"

Tiago shook his head, but Bia didn't give up.

"Please dad, I want to help you."

"No, Bia…"

"Pleeeeeeease."

Bia clutched onto Blu's leg and stared at him with big eyes. Bia had always appeared to show more affection towards her father for their common interest in knowledge, something which seemingly went both ways. Blu looked at Jewel with a helpless expression and she nodded to him, entertained by his incapability to withstand his daughter's charm.

"Alright Bia, you can come."

The little girl cheered enthusiastically, but Tiago felt subordinated.

"That's not fair, why does she get to come and do we have to go on a boring flight." he complained.

"Hey! Who said it was gonna be boring?" Jewel said mysteriously.

It clearly intrigued the little boy, but Carla was unimpressed.

"I do. It's gonna be boring."

"It's either that or clean the house while we're gone." Blu remarked.

With an annoyed expression, Carla put down her ipod and landed next to her mother. Jewel promised to be back around noon and to bring dinner with her. Blu confessed that he had no idea how long it was going to take him, mostly due to the fact that he didn't even know what he was going to look for. Now that he came to think of it, he had no clue whatsoever as to the size of Tulio's collection. On one hand if it was too big, it would take them for ages to find anything, whilst on the other hand if the collection was too small, it might not include what he came for. But in the end, there was only one way to find out.

"Come Bia, let's go read some books." he said.

_**Chapter six ends here. Will they find the information they**_ are after?  
><em>****_


	7. The library

_**The next one is here, read on! Something else though, I was wondering if you guys agree with my way of portraying all characters. If not, please leave any suggestions in a review or a message to my account, thank you!**_

**7. The library **

Upon arrival at Linda and Tulio's hut, it was just past dawn. The forest was starting to wake up and the variety of sounds, like birdsong and shouting monkeys, increased by the minute. The shack was tightly locked so that no animals would get in during the absence of the main inhabitants, but the top window was locked merely by a simple flip-slide bolt. This was done on purpose so that, if the need arose, Blu could enter the house without a lot of effort. Today was such a day and after opening the window, Bia and Blu went in and he closed the window behind him. The little chicken rushed in to find the library, while the older macaw first checked whether there really were no unwanted guests inside.

The house was indeed empty and the two macaws strayed around, accidently coming across the kitchen part. Blu started to search for the jar of brazil nuts so they would have something the eat during their hours of perusing Tulio's book collection. Once he found it he heard Bia call for him. He followed her voice and met her in the library. It was far greater than he had imagined. Blu entered the library in the corner. There were four bookcases in total of which two were opposite him against the wall of the room. Another was standing to his right and was twice as high as the other three. The last one was left of him on the far end of the chamber, in between two windows, whose light shone on the table that stood left of him, directly next to the door. The vast amount of recorded intelligence made him insecure whether they'd ever find the information they were after.

"Wow, that's gonna be a lot of reading."

"Don't worry dad, the books are place in order of subject. See?"

As he looked closer to what his daughter was pointing at, he saw that she was right. All shelves were marked with small stickers, indicating their overall subject. That would save them a lot of time, even though it narrowed the possibilities to the entire bookcase at the window side.

"Very perceptive Bia!"

Bia didn't show it to him, but she smiled happily. A compliment from her dad was the best reward her efforts could ever achieve. The birds started their research at the encyclopaedia's labelled 'Amazonian abnormalities' and 'Amazonian Diseases' . During their study, the chick would sometimes quote a fact or a line, after which her father pointed out that it was either not what they were looking for or good enough to put on 'the pile'. They created a pile of books that contained useful intel, marking the complementary page with colourful page markers Blu had retrieved from Tulio's desk. After an hour of digging through literature, he popped open the can of brazil nuts.

"I have to admit, they don't exactly taste like I remembered." Bia mumbled, whilst chewing.

"Bia, no talking with your mouth full. It's impolite."

His daughter apologized, but Blu had to confess that she was right. Now that he had tasted the brazil nuts purely natural, the canned fruits were only a rehash in comparison. Still, that didn't mean they were too horrible to eat and he threw one in the air with his talon and caught it in his beak. Bia applauded to her dad's performance and she tried to copy him. Unfortunately she got the nut on her head, and she rubbed her sore skull.

"How come you're so good at this?" she asked.

"Years of practise Bia, and I have a bigger beak. You know what that means, right?"

He looked at his daughter questioningly, who got the hint. She observed her father and herself and drew her conclusion.

"You have a larger beak, which means a larger surface area, thus making it easier to catch the nut."

"That's my girl!"

He rubbed her on the head, ruffling her usually flat haircut. She stroked the feathers backwards again and the two macaws continued to plough through the pages.

.

Jewel had first asked her two remaining children which parts they had visited with their school lately. Unfortunately, Carla had hardly been interested during the trips, thus could not tell where she had or hadn't been and Tiago could only describe it all as either awesome, big, wild or cool. Inconclusive as these explanations were, she decided to take them to the clay banks and see from there in which way her offspring preferred to venture. On their way there, they came across a distressed aunt Mimi.

"Jewel! Jewel! Have you heard?" she said puffing.

It was clear that her aunt had flown as hard as she could and was now out of breath.

"What, is it dad?"

"Dad?" Mimi looked confused, but quickly recovered herself, "Oh! Dad, ah yes your dad. I mean no! No-no-no Eduardo's fine. Well sort of. Anyway, it's Roberto! He's been taken up by the medics in the hospital! They say he has it too!"

"So I was right…" Jewel said softly, while actually wondering if it meant that she was right about getting ill herself as well.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. How bad is his condition?"

"I don't know, I'm on my way to the hospital tree now."

"You want me to come?"

"It's best you don't! That place is now an epicentre of pathogens. I don't want you or your kids anywhere near that place!"

"Is uncle Beto going to be okay?" Tiago asked.

Literally in an instant, Mimi's behaviour went from rather panicked to completely calm and easeful as she addressed the young boy and his sister.

"Don't worry my little ones, don't let your silly aunt distress you."

She pinched their cheeks, much to the dismay of the chickens.

"Your uncle will be fine, just like your old pop-pop. They're strong men, just like..."

She thought for a moment and then turned to Jewel, screening the two of them from the kids.

"Blu's not sick is he?" she whispered to him.

"No he's fine." Jewel replied.

"Good, good."

She removed her 'barrier' and turned to Tiago and Carla again.

"Just like your father."

Jewel sniggered at Mimi's bizarre way of dealing with her children, who were lightly stupefied by the overwhelmingly spontaneous actions of their aunt. Mimi said goodbye and went on to the hospital to which she had been summoned. Whilst the three birds went on, no-one said a word until they arrived at clay banks. At least that's what Jewel thought. She felt a little dizzy and had focussed all her attention on trying to fly without having her fuzzy head influence her sense of direction. When they landed onto the soft red ground, it was Carla who broke through her thoughts.

"Mom?"

"What?"

"Don't you think?"

"Think what?"

Her daughter gave her a punishing look and continued with an irritated voice.

"Like I said just two seconds ago, do you think dad and Bia will find anything?"

"I sure hope so. So many birds are getting ill, what will happen if any of us gets it?" Tiago responded.

Coincidentally, Tiago had guessed his mother's thoughts and she looked at him wondering if he did so intentionally. He appeared not to, but she couldn't be sure as Carla started to sneer at her brother.

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"So what?"

"So you gotta shut your beak!"

"And what if I don't?!"

Jewel prevented the two from falling out at each other and reprimanded them at a strict tone.

"What's the matter with you, you keep fighting lately. Apologize, both of you."

The youngsters reluctantly obeyed their parent's request, but still didn't seem to have buried the hatchet.

"If I see you quarrel again, it's no dinner for both of you."

"But that's not fair!"

"Tiago Gunderson!"

The boy backed down as he knew that when his full name was used, being recalcitrant only made things worse. Jewel choose the route for that day based on her estimation of the time it would take them to reach the brazil nut trees with her planned detour. She took into account that her kids' arguments would probably slow them down and if she was right about her planned detour, then the three of them would be back at their nest just past noon. That would be exactly as she had promised to her husband. She nudged Tiago and Carla, causing them to take off in the designated direction. Jewel followed them and when she got airborne, she realized that her dizziness was gone. Maybe she wasn't getting sick after all? Although the fact that she kept feeling a little tired troubled her still.

.

The crisping sound of pages being overturned filled the atmosphere of the shack. Blu and Bia had been scouring the dry paper for three hours now and he let out a deep sigh.

"All this time and we have just reached the letter F."

"Well, actually it's a good thing there's still so much left. We haven't found it yet have we?"

Even though she was right, Blu was agitated by the enormity of Tulio's collection. When he reached out for the next encyclopaedia, he stumbled across a book that had been put in the wrong section. Annoyed by the lack of discipline, he placed the book 'Indigenous Flora of Brasilia' next to the table on the ground and took 'Frantic Forest Fevers' off the shelf and continued by reading its table of contents. Bia, intrigued by the fact that this particular book had been cast aside, descended and landed next to it.

"Don't bother it Bia, it's the wrong category." Blu said when he saw her staring.

"Okay" she replied, though she wasn't actually listening.

She had always been a fan of pretty flowers and during their stay in the tribe, she had come across several plants she hadn't been able to identify with her pop-up book. Her curiosity was aroused by the blooming pink flower on the cover, which was one of those she'd encountered. A tingling feeling in her talons made her open it. She _had_ to find out and after all, it would only take a brief moment. She flipped it open and began to search across the vast array of pictures. Her eyes sparkled at the amazing ballet of colours until she caught sight of an unusual photograph. When she had read the associated text, she flew up, onto the table and walked up to her father.

"Hey dad."

"Not now Bia, I've found a rather interesting piece here. It says you can reduce an inflammation with a herb called Justicia."

"But dad, it's important."

"I said, not now Bia."

She didn't like to be ignored, especially when she had something significant to say. She went down and lifted the book with all her strength up on the table. It cost her a lot of energy, but Blu didn't notice. He was still captivated by what he had found and appeared to be blind and deaf to his surroundings. Bia dragged the heavy thing towards her father and dragged it on top of Blu's current reading material.

"Bia!" he said loudly.

"Sorry dad, but you have to check this out."

He followed her small talon and looked at the photograph. It was a cyan-coloured flower, whose colours were intensely bright in comparison to the dark green foliage in the background. He gave his daughter a stern look. Now was not the time for pretty pictures, surely she would know that. She shook her head and tapped again on the paper, this time at the text written below. As Blu let his eyes glide across the sentences, he realized what it was that she had found and he looked at the little macaw in front of him.

"I just thought it could be helpful" she stated, looking down ashamed of disturbing him.

"Helpful?"

He laughed, picked her up and hugged her lovingly. Then he held her out in front of him with her feet dangling in the air.

"Bia, have I ever mentioned that you that you're a genius just like your father?"

"Ehm, I think you might have, once or twice." she laughed shyly.

"Then I'll do it a third time!" and he pressed her against his chest again.

_**This one ends mysteriously. Just what do you think Bia has found? You will discover it in the next chapter, which will regrettably take me longer than the past three I wrote. Sorry!**_


	8. Important discoveries

_**Thanks for the reviews so far. I really enjoy reading them. Alextheowl, you were indeed right in your review as you will see below. The rest of you as well: enjoy chapter eight.  
><strong>_

**8. Important discoveries**

It was just past noon when Jewel, Tiago and Carla arrived back home. Whilst collecting the food, Jewel had come to realize how she had come to rely on the fanny pack. Not only could she not harvest as many brazil nuts as she had done previous times, flying back while carrying them was a lot harder too. Once they got home, they only had half of the amount as usual. She decided that she would get some more when Blu returned, what she had now was for the kids.

Since she had threatened her offspring with the denial of their dinner, they hadn't fought anymore, although it had been far from a friendly relationship. They had mostly ignored each other and had been more interested in getting home than their mother's lessons. Jewel had managed to get Tiago's attention for a brief moment when she showed him an electric eel. The creature had been swimming in a relatively small and shallow side river. The water had been so clear that it had been well observable under the surface, but Jewel had warned her kids to avoid such beings as best as they could. Their static power was beyond the tolerance of any bird. After that, the chickens had acted rather distant. Yet the fact that her attempt to educate them had been in vain wasn't the worst part of it all. She had continued without any signs of dizziness, but since she got up, she had felt quite dopey and it hadn't faded a bit. In truth, it had only gotten worse.

Jewel was now sitting on the floor, exhausted, staring into space. She thought about the roaming illness. She had been tired the entire day, that was true, but she hadn't shown any of the others symptoms: no fever, no hallucinations and no fainting. Perhaps she only needed some sleep? Looking up, she saw Carla sitting with her eyes closed, lightly swaying on the rhythm and softly humming the song she was listening too. Tiago was playing football with himself. He had a hard-shelled piece of fruit and was kicking it against the wall. It wasn't really bouncing back, but he compensated this by standing closer to his target. Jewel sighed deeply, the children were doing fine, nothing to worry. She hopped to the side of the room and leaned against the wall. With her head being supported by the wood, she felt relaxed and closed her eyes. Just a little nap, while the kids were enjoying themselves. Thinking of them, she drifted away into her dreams.

.

The sound of crunching made Jewel wake up again. She opened her eyes, dazed for an instant at the sight of three blue chickens and then got up. She had slept rather peacefully, neither dreams nor nightmares and felt well rested. She walked up to the feasting feather bags and came to the conclusion that she had seen correctly: three.

"Hey mom, slept well?" Carla asked.

"Yes, I did, but Bia. What are you… where's your father?"

Having learned from her earlier mistake at the shack, Bia first finished the nut on which she was chewing, before answering her mother.

"When dad and I came back, you were fast asleep." she said.

"And since we didn't have enough food for everyone, he went to get some more not too long ago." Carla added.

Jewel got spooked, realizing she had forgotten to get more fruit. She had promised Blu that dinner would be ready once he would be back and now he had had to get it himself. Worse yet, she had been sleeping! Instead of living up to her word, she had been relaxing. She remembered being extremely tired, but Blu had also had a busy day. Her natural sense of fairness provided the macaw with an irritating feeling in her gut. Even though Tiago didn't notice anything apart from his snack, the two girls looked at their mother.

"Mom, if you're done worrying, you have to hear it too." Carla said.

Jewel realized she had been pacing during her inner conflict. Her daughter's voice snapped Jewel out of her pondering and she looked at her children questioningly.

"Hear what?"

Carla and Bia exchanged a surprised look.

"Well, we thought you'd be thrilled to know what dad and I had found today. You do remember we went to Tulio and Linda's cottage?" the latter said.

Jewel slapped herself against the head and apologized to them for not being fully awake. Bia didn't mind, she was just happy to be able to tell everything all over again. She started from the moment Blu and she found 'Indigenous Flora of Brasilia' and how she accidently came across the picture of the cerulean flower. Even though Jewel was impatient and wanted to know the clue of the story, she didn't interrupt the little chick who seemed to have such joy in telling it all.

"That plant can be the answer."

"Why? What is so special about it?"

"It is called the Florem Caeruleus Sanitas, which means Sky Blue Flower of Health. According to the book" she flew towards the book of which Jewel only just realized it had been lying there.

Bia opened it and continued by quoting the text.

"This plant is said to be an effective remedy against most conditions. The ancient Maya's used the berries from this species to battle even the severest of diseases and were thus able to withstand even a plague of Malaria in their tribes. Their records have shown that …"

"That's great, but how can one berry be a cure for everything?"

"Well" she turned the page "It says here that certain anti-pathogenic enzymes disrupt the proliferating capabilities of most bacteria and fungi. Unfortunately, for that reason it can also induce extreme reactions in humans by destroying intestinal bacteria. Typically, it appears to have no such effects on animal life in the plant's surroundings, such as the birds or insects that it shares its natural habitat with. Some scientists even speculate that it even stimulates their immune system as continuous ingestion of the fruit can …"

"What is an en-zem?" Tiago interrupted her with a puzzled look.

"It's called enzyme, and it is a substance that …" Bia thought how to put it easily, "it does important things, in this case for example it helps you get better from a disease."

Tiago nodded understanding, but his confused look returned as he posed another question.

"And what is a padogenin?"

Bia let out and exaggerated sigh, much to the nuisance of her baby brother. He stuck out his tongue to her and continued with eating a brazil nut.

"So where do we find this super-fruit?" Jewel asked ignoring the quarrel between the chicks.

"Well, that is the only bump in the road. The Florem Sanitas is practically driven to the brink of extinction. Sightings of it in the wild have been rare and of late they are believed to be growing solely in a part of the Amazon far from here."

Bia opened the map Blu had taken from the shack and indicated the area. Jewel rubbed her chin. If what the encyclopaedia stated was true, then this berry could not only cure the current plague, but also prevent future ones. However, from the colony to the location of its assumed whereabouts was a pretty long flight, not to mention that it could be dangerous. The path led past the main river of the Amazonian delta and there were a lot of bird-eating monsters in those parts of the rainforest. When she asked Bia if they had found anything else, the little macaw shook her head.

"Although, dad said something about Justicia being able to reduce fevers."

"I'd best pass that on to aunt Mimi. But seriously, nothing else?" Jewel said unkindly, disappointed in the scarce amount of options.

"Well, we weren't able to read every book. It is a lot of pages, you know! After half a day we had only reached the letter F. Also, most titles to not start with letters A till F, so that means it'll only get more!" Bia defended fiercely.

The little bird's face turned red from anger. She had been so proud of her discovery and her mom started complaining that she hadn't searched well enough. Jewel was being too hard on her girl and once she realized that she hugged Bia and apologized to her.

"You're right, I'm sorry sweetie."

"Dad's argument was that it was best to try and find this flower, because we would never be able to go through all the literature in time." Carla said.

"Hmm, he could be right about that. Still, how sure are we that this flower does what it is promised to do?"

"The book does quote a lot of sources, but I can check some of the other descriptions and compare them with my own knowledge to see whether it is reliable or rubbish." Bia suggested.

"Good idea, meanwhile I'll be going to look for your dad."

"But he told us he'd be back soon." Tiago said.

"I know, but I just want to see him _now_. You kids behave while I'm gone, eat your dinner and don't forget to clean up after you're done."

Her children nodded, yet before she soared away she turned back one last time.

"And Tiago, Carla, no more fighting, okay?" she added menacingly.

"No mom." they replied simultaneously.

.

With his pouch stuffed with brazil nuts, Blu was on his way back to the nest. During his flight he had also caught a few bugs for Jewel, even though he had had serious troubles in doing so. He didn't have her agility for snatching the fast moving critters. One of the things he had managed to snare was a dragonfly. She was right and he had been wrong about them being disgusting and it was true that they possessed a certain flavour. Still he was a civilised American and he would behave as one, thus he had eaten it up right away to avoid his wife from knowing that he secretly liked those bugs. As he was nearing the centre of the colony, he was addressed by the lead bird of the nursery team.

"Hey Blu, glad I fly into you!" Mimi said.

"You were looking for me?"

"Well, not exactly you, but I have important news for Jewel and since I'm on a tight schedule it would be easier if you could pass it on."

"Sure" yet Blu got a nasty feeling, "wait it's not about Eduardo, is it?"

"Yes and no." she replied.

Blu proceeded her to a nearby branch so they wouldn't have to keep airborne all the time. She started by telling that Eduardo's situation was unchanged. He had still a high fever and his didn't sleep so well because of the hallucinations.

"But what I wanted to tell you was that we have made an important discovery on the disease."

"You know what it is?" Blu let out enthusiastically.

"No."

"Aw…"

"But we did find out something else, listen. In the hospital, all blue macaws that are being treated are males. First we thought this to be coincidental, but as of yesterday some of our physicians have fallen ill too."

"That's terrible!"

"True, yet it made us realize that the disease doesn't seem to thrive in females."

Blu nodded intrigued, although something still troubled him.

"What about Eva? She's female."

"Eva is not a macaw and we have already seen that it reacts differently in other species. Sadly, we have more birds than just spix´s macaws succumbing to it lately. With all these different symptoms, I'm not sure if we'll ever be able to find a cure that will heal everyone in time."

"Maybe I have found the solution for that."

His aunt looked at him questioningly and Blu told her about what he and Bia had found at Linda and Tulio's hut. He started with the Justicia, how it supposedly reduces fevers, what it looked like and where it could be found. This cheered her up, although she enjoined upon him that he was merely scratching the surface of the problem. Then he mentioned the flower of health, what it does and where to find it. Mimi appeared exhilarated at first, but when she heard how to get there, her smile faded.

"But how will you ever travel there safely, not to mention about the way back when you're carrying all those berries?"

"That's the only part I haven't figured out, but this plant might be our best shot."

"Alright, but be sure not to do anything reckless. If something happens to you, Jewel and the kids might never get over it."

Blu hadn't thought of it that way, but he still felt like this sky blue flower was the only way to end this plague. They said goodbye and parted, not long after which Blu ran into the next person looking for him.

"Blu, there you are!"

"Jewel, I was just on my way back with the food."

"About that, I'm sorry, I meant to get more, but I was so tired and …"

"It's okay, I'm a little sleepy too." and he yawned.

"No Blu, I mean, ever since this morning I'm was so tired that I fear that I'm getting ill too. "

Blu saw the worries in her eyes, worries he had had so many times himself and all those times she had made fun of him for having them. Now that the tables were turned, he could only laugh at her.

"Oh, you think it's funny that I'm getting ill?" she responded agitated.

"No, I'm not laughing about that. I'm laughing because you're acting just as I normally would."

"But I'm serious! If I get ill then…"

"But you won't, Jewel."

"How can you be so sure of that?"

"My sweet Jewel, allow me to explain."

_**End of chapter eight. Sorry if I scared you with the piece of science, I just found it funny to mark the story with a little taste of the biochemistry exam I had. I'm not sure when I'll have the next one, but you'll see it when it's here.**_


	9. The start of an adventure

_**Hey folks, another chapter is here. Don't worry, things are about to take an exciting turn soon.**_

**9. The start of an adventure**

After Blu had explained to Jewel what her aunt had discovered, they had returned home. Jewel had been relieved that all her symptoms were just imaginary. After all, it meant that the nurses of the hospital could continue to care for the sick macaws, but also that she could visit her dad without getting ill. However, she would still be cautious as there was no telling whether Bia and Carla were granted the same safety. Being younger included being more vulnerable for diseases and she did not want to bring home the pathogens along from her dad's infection. Moreover, Blu was also a potential patient, thus she promised herself to take a bath after each visit. At the nest, the kids had apparently behaved as all furniture was still intact. Together they ate their dinner and went to sleep shortly thereafter.

Jewel had slept like a baby bird. She was completely rested and during their flight for breakfast, she was even more vivid than usual. Despite her good mood, she still felt the need to address the matter of finding the plant again.

"Blu, there is no way it can be done. The flower is just too far away and the search team is in no state to go there."

"We can't wait and hope for the rest to get better, Jewel. If it was only a minor thing, don't you think some would've gotten a little better by now?"

It was true what he said, it had now been three days since the first patients and there had been no signs of improvement. Even with Justicia and the extra medication Blu had retrieved from the cottage, there was no telling if the macaws would survive long enough for Linda and Tulio to return. The researchers had left about seven days ago and wouldn't be coming back for at least two weeks.

"I know, but we have no-one to retrieve this mythical plant."

"What do you mean no-one? I am not no-one."

"You? Don't be ..." she realized too late that she was insulting her husband.

"What? I'm not good enough?"

"No, Blu, it's just that you're not..."

Although she initially thought it best to stop talking, her mate's body language suggested that he wanted her to finish, thus she continued carefully.

"…well, not so adapted yet."

She believed to had put it mildly, however she was grievously mistaken.

"Not adapted? I'm trying to, but it's not so easy to forget everything I have been taught over the years! You know what, you sound just like your father, always complaining about how domestic I am. "

"Hey! Leave my dad out of this."

"Well I am terribly sorry that I am not as good as you, or Eduardo, or Roberto."

"Oh so this about Roberto again?" she replied agitated.

"This has nothing to do with Roberto, I was just hoping that at least my wife would have a little confidence in me." he bit back.

A moment of silence passed in which they both looked down.

"I think we have enough food, time to go home." Blu said eventually and he flew away and Jewel sensed that she had unintendedly hurt him.

Breakfast went rather silent. Luckily the children didn't notice the tension between their parents. Afterwards Jewel wanted to visit Eduardo, but that meant that her man would be forced to drop all his plans for that morning. Because of the roaming plague in the colony, school had been postponed until further notice to benefit the protection of the chickens. This was accompanied by the fact that Carla, Bia and Tiago would have to be taught by one of their parents for an undetermined period of time. After their argument, she knew it wasn't the best time to ask.

Remarkably, even though Blu was still mad at her, he had happily adopted this task. Jewel tried to thank him by kissing his cheek, also hoping to be able to apologize for her lack of faith in his capabilities. Unfortunately, he moved away when she tried and walked away, leaving her stunned. He had never evaded her like that and she figured to have hurt him deeper with her mistrust than she originally thought. Blu strapped the fanny pack around his waist again and called for Tiago, Bia and Carla.

"We'll be going in a few minutes!" he yelled to the upper floor.

"You're sure you'll need the bag?"

"Yea, you never know."

Jewel watched her spouse as he addressed his chicks while acting as a military officer.

"Alright you three, listen up! Today starts Blu's educational boot camp and from now on you will address me as sergeant dad. Is that understood?" he said.

He hoped to both entertain his students and catch their attention. His unorthodox manner of teaching had the desired effect as the three jumped up as soldiers at attention.

"Alright, are you ready for adventure and knowledge?"

"Yes sergeant dad." they replied.

"What was dad?" and he held his wing by his ear as if he couldn't hear them.

"Yes sergeant dad!" they shouted together.

"Then let's go. Fly, fly, fly!"

Blu's own enthusiasm whipped up his children's and he and the youngsters soared away at a speeds Jewel had never seen them do on a day of school before. She smiled and thought of how her mate showed, in more ways than one, to be the perfect father. What she didn't know, is that Blu had his own intentions for today

.

On way to the hospital, Jewel kept thinking about Blu. She felt the obligation to make it up to him, but didn't know how. He was always so good in bringing the appropriate gift for every situation, whereas she didn't even know what to give him in the first place.

When she arrived, Mimi was having an easier time of it. She sat outside and was chewing on a few berries when she saw her niece landing next to her. She greeted her by raising a talon as she didn't wish to open her beak and spill juice everywhere. Once she was done eating she gave Jewel an update on the recent developments. The Justicia worked rather well and controlling the fever was now less of a problem, yet they had to venture further from the colony each time as the herb become scarcer.

"What about the supplies Blu gave you?"

"Fairly good, but also limited. The advantage is that there is something in the first aid kit for just about everything, however only in small amounts. It won't be long until we run out of most things."

"I see, and my father?"

Mimi smiled with intense joy and winked Jewel to follow her to Eduardo's nest. Once there, Mimi drew a mysterious grin and allowed Jewel to go in first.

"See for yourself." she said, clearly enjoying the fact she knew more than the other.

"Who's there?" a cranky voice said.

Upon hearing Eduardo's inhospitable hello she rushed in to see her father sitting on the bed with a brazil nut in his talon.

"Jewel, my angel!" he exclaimed, throwing the thing on the floor.

"Dad, you look much better!" she said, hugging him.

"I feel better too."

"Still, he's not fully recovered." Mimi added, "I managed to abolish his fever and headaches, but only by the use of the human medication. A day or two from now it will all have been used and the Justicia alone is not enough to maintain his current state."

"What are you saying?" although Jewel already knew the answer.

"Soon he will be lying on the bed again, shivering from the illness."

"Enough of that Mimi, don't spoil the moment. Jewel, how have you been doing so far? And the kids of course, how are they?"

.

Blu had asked Bia what was scheduled for this week at school and once she had elaborated, he had planned a route to show and teach them about the concerning subjects. By now they had visited the brazil nut trees, the clay banks and were now (even though Jewel was against it) dropping by Linda and Tulio's hut. Earlier on he had held a contest and he hadn't thought of a price yet, but he knew that a steaming pancake would certainly be fitting.

"Are you sure mom doesn't mind?" Bia asked.

"Only if one of you three tells her." he said, raising one eyebrow.

When he unlocked the entrance, the kids looked at each other with a clear sense of guilt for lying, but Blu knew how to persuade them.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe we shouldn't make those pancakes after all."

He locked the window again and pretended to leave. His youngsters fell for his act and Carla stopped him from taking off.

"You know what, I'm sure she's okay with it." Carla said, winking to her siblings.

"Yea, definitely." the other two confirmed.

Blu opened the window again and his chicks flew in. He laughed thinking of how quickly the thought of one of his home-made pancakes could win them over.

Inside, Blu quickly prepared them some of his delicious baked goods. Although Carla had originally won, he felt sad for the other two and decided to make some for all of his sweethearts. While they were enjoying the afternoon snack, he strolled around the house and picked up some things here and there, yet he made sure his kids didn't notice. By the time they left the cottage, he had secretly stashed some important items in his fanny pack.

'Alright' he thought when he closed the window behind them, 'part one of my plan is done.'

.

Jewel and her father had continued to talk during the entire afternoon. She told him about how the children were doing at school and in the jungle. Eduardo was glad to hear that none of them had troubles with living in the wild. He was particularly pleased to hear that they were interested in his own situation. From the moment he had seen them he had had a weak spot for them and was happy to know they had one for him too.

"And how is your Blu holding up?"

Jewel shifted her position nervously.

"He's… fine."

"Jewel, you know I don't like it when you're lying to me." he said.

"What? I'm not …"

Eduardo's stern look gave away that she had failed to keep up the pretence. She told him about her row with Blu that morning, but when he asked her what this plant was that they had been arguing about, she realized she hadn't told him about the Florem Sanitas being the possible cure. She explained everything from the shack to that morning in as much detail as she found necessary. All Eduardo did was nod and occasionally let out a sound of agreement.

"You were right to doubt him, I've told you from the beginning that he was unfit to be one of the tribe."

"I don't care if he isn't suited to life in the groove. I don't want that to separate us. I love Blu too much for that."

She sat down next to him and shed a tear. Her father flapped his wing around her.

"Don't worry, angel. He may be a wimp, I've seen how he cares for you. One fight doesn't separate you two. You'll find a way to make it up with him."

"Yea…" she said, after which she recollected something, "wait, he's not a wimp. Blu can be very brave!"

"Well, he has proven himself by defeating the loggers, but it's not that he is the manliest macaw in the flock. True, he has a lot of courage, courage with which he can do anything. Even retrieve this flower himself if he wanted to, but only …"

Jewel shot onto her feet.A shock of fear went through her body as she heard the last sentence echo through her skull. Blu couldn't possibly…

"Are you alright? You look a little scared?"

"I'm fine, I-eh… just have to go check something okay?"

"Hey! What did I tell you about deceiving your old man?" he said disappointed.

"I know dad, later. Now I really need to go, although I hope that I'm wrong."

She soared away as quickly as she could. Eduardo stared after her and shrugged to Mimi who came walking up to him.

On her way back, she almost hit three other birds who shouted complaints at her. Jewel didn't care, she wanted to be sure that Blu wasn't going away by himself. That's why he took the fanny pack that morning! But what about the kids? He wouldn't take them along would he? Her nest got in sight and she saw a flash of blue inside. When she landed in the doorway, she was gasping for air.

"Mom are you okay?" Bia asked.

"Depends."

"If you're looking for dad, you just missed him." Carla said.

"What? Where did he go?" Jewel almost shouted.

"Easy mom, he went to the brazil nut trees to get…"

"Are you sure?"

"Eh, yea. Why would dad lie to us?" Carla said confident.

"Because I think he's going to get the cerulean flower."

_**Is Blu really leaving? And if so, will Jewel be in time to stop him? You'll find out in the next update.**_


	10. The journey begins

_**My friends/readers, **_

_**I have received more than one request to reinstate Nigel's position as main villain. I wanted to know if the rest of you agrees, cause if so, I have an idea to introduce him into this story. Also, I realized I haven't given Nico and Pedro a lot of attention either so I wondered if you'd like me to add them as well. So basically: Would you like me to put in Nigel, Nico and Pedro? Please let me know what each of you prefers on this matter. **_

_**Kind Regards,  
>J. Caesar<br>**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Following below is the next chapter. It does not yet include the earlier mentioned characters, but that doesn't make it less enjoyable (I hope). <strong>_

**10. The journey begins**

"Mom, what do you mean he's going to get it?" Carla asked hesitant.

"Well, I said some things to him and I …" Jewel sighed.

Confessing to her children that she had pretty much said to their father that he couldn't survive the jungle by himself was harder than she thought. Eventually she managed to explain what had happened that morning and afterwards her daughters passed their judgement.

"By the sounds of it, you more or less challenged him." Bia stated.

"You know that you sort of provoked him to do so right?" Carla said.

Jewel looked down. Swallowing the punishing remarks of her chickens was even harder than admitting to them that she had been foolish. She felt like a schoolgirl being grounded for not listening to her parents.

"Yes, I know, but I really need to find him before he gets hurt."

"Sounds like your confidence in him has improved a lot since this morning." Carla let slip sarcastically.

Her mother sent her a destructive glare upon which the girl shrugged indifferently.

"I'm just sayin'."

"You three stay here. I'm going to find him."

"Actually-"

Bia couldn't finish her sentence as her sibling stomped her against the forearm. The only thought in Jewel's head was how Blu could have left without saying anything. He had to be at the brazil nut trees, he just hád to. When she took to the sky, the kids watched her silhouette disappear in the green. Before they went inside, Bia looked at Carla questioningly.

"Shouldn't we tell her?" the former asked.

"And make her freak out even more? Definitely not a good idea."

.

Blu sat down on a branch. He had flown for an hour and the colony was a good deal away. He checked his fanny pack and its contents one last time. He would prove to Jewel and the rest of the blue macaws that he was more than capable of surviving alone in the wild. He took out his map on which had marked the location of the Florem Caeruleus Sanitas with a pencil so he wouldn't forget it's exact coordinates. After the catastrophe with the navigation system on their way to the sanctuary, he had decided to use his own brain to find his way. He'd been on dozens of trips with Linda in and around Minnesota to be skilled enough to read the map.

He looked up at the sun, it was well past noon, meaning it would be descending in the west. He pinpointed his current location on the map and determined his course. Right on track! All that map reading he had done when Linda had been driving the car was paying off. He stored away the chart and was about to move on, when he suddenly heard a rustle behind him. He looked up, but there was no-one to see. If it was a predator, he'd best move on quickly.

_*crack*_

Breaking branches, this time on the other side of him and he looked behind him. A shiver went down his spine. He realized that he had to get airborne to be safe, but it was too late. A blue cannonball shot out of the overgrowth and smacked him right in the stomach forcing him to the ground. The attacker emitted a fierce battle cry, while standing on top of Blu's feathered chest.

"Bam! You're dead!" Tiago yelled enthusiastically.

"T-Tiago, what are you doing out here?"

Blu flapped at his son, who jumped off of him so he was able to get up. He rubbed his sore tummy.

"Following you to the brazil nut trees." The little boy looked around distracted, but upon seeing no brazil nuts he turned back to his father, "I reckoned they'd be closer though, it's been a pretty long flight and I still don't see any."

"Tiago, I told you to stay at home with your sisters!"

"I know, but they're probably doing all their boring girl-stuff like reading and listening to music." the little bird explained.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with reading!" Blu sparked insulted.

"I just thought it would be more exciting with you, you know, doing man-stuff."

He jumped around and made a vast array of incoherent movements which pictured his idea of man-stuff. Amongst them, Blu could clearly distinguish a few karate moves. That kid had seen too much television in Rio.

"I'm not going to the brazil nut trees Tiago and you should go home!" he spoke reprimanding.

"What? You said that you were." the chicklet asked innocently.

"I lied!"

Poor Tiago's eyes filled with tears and Blu immediately regretted having yelled at his son. He took him in his wings and patted him on the back, making appeasing sounds.

"I'm sorry Tiago, I shouldn't have shouted at you."

Blu put the boy back down and wiped away a last tear from his cheek.

"Listen son, everyone that is sick needs the flower if they want to get better. I have to find it."

"But why can't I come with you!" Tiago sniffled.

"It will be too dangerous for you, please you have to go home."

"Why isn't it dangerous for you?"

"It is, but that's why I must go alone. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Tiago turned around, sulking. His sorrow turned into anger and he kicked away a nut that was hanging from a thin branch. Suddenly, he got an idea.

"Okay dad, I'll be going back" he said with played obedience.

"Good, I won't be gone for long, tell your mother not to worry."

"Bye dad… I'm going back now… the long hazardous way… alone… to the colony…where everyone is sick… and dying…" Tiago repeatedly yelled back, flying away slower than usual.

Although it was a fairly risk-free flight back home and under the protection of his mother there was almost no possibility he would ever be exposed to the disease, Blu was easily frightened if it concerned his children. The deliberately exaggerated description of his son activated his overprotective fathering instincts. These feelings made him start to worry about sending his son back, even though it was clear as daylight that no harm would come to him. After all Tiago had followed his father here by himself in the first place, but Blu's risk-avoiding nature combined with the parental instincts led him to ignore these statistics completely.

"Wow!" he exclaimed and flew up to stop the boy from departing, "where are you going?"

"You said-" Tiago

"Forget what I said, it's way too dangerous for you to go back all alone!"

"But-"

"No-no-no-no-no mister, no arguments here. You're coming with me, where I can keep you safe. End of discussion."

Blu flew away and gestured Tiago to come with him. The latter first clenched his fists and silently hissed a victorious 'yes' before he followed.

.

Jewel had looked everywhere. After she hadn't found him at the brazil nut trees, she had visited Rafael, the hospital, the river, the school, even the pit of doom. Blu was nowhere to be seen and she went to her father's place for advice. The old macaw was sitting on the edge of his nest looking out of the colony. He knew that is was only a matter of time before the disease would get the upper hand again and he wanted to see his groove as often as possible until he would be tied to the bed. Jewel landed next to him with a mournful look on her face.

"What happened? First you just run off and now you're almost in tears."

"It's Blu, he's gone."

"Gone, what do you mean gone?"

"He left to bring home the sky blue flower."

"Isn't that good news? If they manage to bring it back-"

"There is no they, dad" his daughter interrupted, "he went all by himself."

"But that's suicide for an untrained macaw!"

"Exactly!" Jewel replied and she started to cry.

Eduardo put his wings around her.

"Hey angel, it's not your fault."

"It is! If I hadn't said those things this morning, then he wouldn't have done this." she said between tears.

"You don't know that, maybe he-"

"I have to go after him."

"What? No! Jewel I forbid you!"

"I have to find him, if I leave now I might just…"

She stood up but before she could fly away, Eduardo seized her wing.

"And what about my grandchildren?"

Jewel knew he was right, with Blu away and Mimi needing her full attention for the sick there was no-one who could tend to them. Still, she wouldn't let Blu go on such a dangerous expedition alone, could she? She plumped down and looked at her father in desperation.

"What do I have to do, dad?"

"For now, just sit and listen to me. You need to have faith in your Blu."

She looked at him with utter surprise, which Eduardo had anticipated.

"Yes I know how that must sound from me, but he's still a blue spix's macaw. And everyone from the tribe possess excellent survival capabilities!"

"But Blu isn't from the tribe."

"That doesn't mean that he's got no skills whatsoever, does it?" Eduardo continued.

" No, you're right. He has special talents of his own." Jewel replied.

Recollecting her surprise when Blu proved to have a gift for playing football and he could open cages in an instant. Maybe he was secretly a trained black ops commando? She laughed at her own imagination.

"See there you go! Now I think your children wonder where you are, they need you more than I at the moment. Send my regards to them, will you?"

"I will" she hugged him, "thanks dad."

When she soared out of sight, Eduardo wiped his head in relief. Honestly he had serious doubts about whether his son-in-law possessed any abilities, but at least it made his daughter feel better. Thinking about feeling, he sensed a slight headache coming up. Perhaps it was best to lie down and catch some sleep before the fever returned.

_**End of chapter. Please share with me your point of view on the questions I posed at the start. I'm not obliging you to react, but I do like to know whether you think I'm improving this story yes or no by adding them. Either way, you'll have my gratitude in advance.**_


	11. Complicated situations

_**Hey everyone,**_

_**I believe to have given you guys enough time to share your opinion and I'm glad that you did. Firstly, I've decided to follow the majority of your votes and not add Nigel to my story. I'm sorry to disappoint those who wanted me to. Secondly, since people do not appear to care much when it comes to Nico and Pedro, I'll give them a comeuppance in this chapter. Moreover because they present new opportunities for (what I believe to be) humoristic moments. And thirdly I have to note that my colleges have resumed as of last Monday, so I'll have less time to write. I'll do my best to make the intervals between my updates not too big.**_

_**Kind Regards,  
>J. Caesar<br>**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter eleven, people.<strong>_

**11. Complicated situations**

Jewel got home with a bunch of brazil nuts and bugs she had picked and caught on her way back. After all, it was almost dark and they still hadn't had a decent dinner. Upon her return, her daughters seemed to have awaited her as they rushed over. Most surprisingly was that Carla left her ipod in doing so.

"Did you find them?" Bia asked.

"Them?" Jewel asked surprised.

"Him. She meant him." Carla corrected.

"No I did not-Ow!"

Carla stomped her sister and laughed at her mother.

"Bia's just joking."

"Since when?"

Jewel was getting suspicious, the kids were acting strange. Maybe they were just worried about Blu just as she. Still, they were waiting at the door for her, even Carla. She would normally be listening to her ipod, Bia would be reading her book and Tiago … wait where was he? She looked around the nest and then looked back at her two children.

"Where is Tiago?" she asked.

"Who?" Carla replied evasively.

"The brother you grew up with. About this big, blue feathers, orange eyes, football fanatic." Jewel stated sarcastically.

"Oh that Tiago!" her eldest smiled nervously, "you know, that's quite a funny story, right Bia?"

"Actually-Ow! Stop hitting me!" Bia yelled.

"Enough you two. You are going to tell me where your little brother is before I count to five, else no dinner for both of you!" Jewel said irritated, "One…"

"He's staying at Carlos, with uncle Rafael." Carla made up.

"Two…"

"No really, he's there, right Bia?"

Bia kept silent. In contrast to her sister, she was reluctant to lie, especially to her parents. When her beak remained firmly shut, Jewel counted on.

"Three…"

"Come on Bia tell her."

"Four…"

"He went after dad." Bia said indifferent.

"He WHAT?!" Jewel exclaimed.

"I told you it was a bad idea. Now she's even more stressed thanks to you." Carla blamed her sister, who shrugged in reply.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?!"

Jewel didn't have much time to stay angry as those feelings were practically immediately replaced by fear as she now had concerns about the wellbeing of two blue birds. She started walking up and down the room as the worst possible scenarios popped into her head. After a few seconds she realized that her kids were still staring at her.

"Are you very mad?" Bia demanded.

"Not at you, sweetie." She embraced her, "But your sister is a different story."

"I just thought it best not to worry you."

Part of Jewel was angry, yet part of her realized that the chick only meant to help out. Still it was wrong to hide it from her and thus she reprimanded Carla.

"It's my job as your mother to look after you, not the other way around, okay?"

From her fanny pack she withdrew the food she had collected earlier and gave it to them. Jewel sat down and stared ahead with a blank expression. When her kids had finished eating, she was still staring in space.

"What if we go after him? Together, I'm sure, we can find them." Bia replied.

"Yea, if we leave tomorrow they're only a day ahead of us. We can catch up with them with ease!"

"I'm not going after them and leave you two unattended and I'm certainly not taking you so deep in the jungle by myself."

"Why not? We're almost adults you know." Carla stated.

"Very cute girls, but the answer is still no. Now off to bed, even adults have to sleep."

.

With the setting sun, Blu searched for a suitable place to spend the night. Though it should be possible for him to find his way around the forest at night, he wasn't going to risk getting lost in the dark and dangerous unknown. When he had found a tree he estimated to be safe, he and Tiago landed and the latter immediately sat down with a sigh. They had been flying consecutively for quite a long time and it had almost been too much for the chick. His little tummy rumbled and Tiago looked at his father wondering if he heard it as clear as he did himself. This was apparently the case as he was presented a few brazil nuts from the fanny pack.

"Thanks dad!" and he gratefully started to crack open the fruit.

Although pleased by his son's healthy appetite and endearing way of eating, Blu was slightly troubled. He had only gathered enough food to satisfy his own needs and no more to avoid a heavy load. He wasn't such a great eater himself, but Tiago was another matter. The boy enjoyed every dinner and mostly ate more than his father. Not that one could expect otherwise from a child that is still growing and Blu surely didn't resent him for it, yet it depleted his supplies.

"I'm ti-aaah-ired" Tiago yawned after dinner.

He cuddled up to his father, who covered him with a warm wing.

"Yea, we best go to sleep now. Tomorrow we have a long flight ahead."

He rubbed the Tiago's head with his other wing upon which the chick closed his eyes and dozed off. Blu watched him fall asleep and he was reminded again of how much he loved being a father. He thought about Jewel. Maybe he had acted a little too drastic in leaving without saying anything. Still he would prove to her and the rest of the tribe that he was perfectly able to survive the jungle. He looked up at the sky.

"Goodnight Jewel, goodnight kids." after which he too closed his eyes.

.

Next morning Jewel went for breakfast alone. As she soared from tree to tree, she pondered about her choices. Neither the idea of abandoning her chicklets, nor the idea of leaving Blu and Tiago to their own perhaps gruesome fate were highly appealing. On her way back to her nest, the internal struggles made Jewel oblivious to the two voices calling her name. Only when their owners appeared in the corner of her eye did she break free from her thoughts.

"Hey Nico, Pedro what are you guys doing here?"

She had every right to be surprised. The two musicians had joined Linda and Tulio on their trip to Rio to see what had become of their nightclub during their absence. They planned to stay there for the equal duration as the two humans and thus weren't supposed to be back yet.

"I thought you went to Rio?"

"We did." Nico started.

"But we got word from the streets that Eva had fallen ill." the red-crested cardinal continued.

"So we came back to see how Rafael's holding up."

"You guys know that Eva isn't the only one sick, right?" Jewel demanded.

"Yea, since we came here, we heard that multiple birds ain't singing nomore." Pedro nodded sadly.

"My father is one of them."

"Your dad too? Oh man, that's bad with a capital B." The yellow canary said with an anxious look.

"Are you still okay?"

"We're fine."

"If you need anything, just say the word and Nico and Pedro will emerge!" Pedro said.

"Thanks guys."

"Alright, but now we're off to our toucanical friend!"

"Take care Jewel." Nico added.

At the last moment, Jewel recollected her problem.

"Wait a minute, I think I know a way how you can help me out."

The two birds looked at her questioningly upon which Jewel gave them a typical smile.

.

Some distance away from the colony, Blu opened his eyes and yawned loudly. He blinked a few times, looking around to see better where they had stopped the night before. It was relatively quiet, a small creek ran not far from their tree. Fortunate, because he felt a little dry. He reached for his son, realizing that the boy was no longer lying on his chest. Frightened at first, he found him at the end of the branch. He released his breath, maybe he got worried too fast sometimes.

"Good morning Tiago!" he called.

"Hey dad, look…"

Tiago was holding a familiar shape, but Blu didn't see what it was right away. Only when the chick drew out a silver, shining object Blu recognized the all-in-one adventurers knife. Shocked he opened his fanny pack and noted that it was missing.

"… it has a talon file!"

He started to improve his little claws.

"Tiago, give that to me. That's no toy!"

"But dad, I haven't showed you the nutcracker yet."

Tiago extended multiple tools from the knife, every item followed by a determined 'no' upon which he took out the next, trying to find the earlier mentioned piece of equipment. Blu walked up to him and tried to grab it, but failed repeatedly. Tiago wasn't planning on handing over the thing just yet. Finally when the nutcracker appeared, he cheered.

"See dad, I told you."

Blu seized the opportunity to get a grip on the pocket blade and the pulling contest began. Tiago might be small, he compensated by firmly clutching himself to the branch anchoring himself.

"Give it… to me." Blu groaned.

"No dad… there so many… cool stuff…"

"Tiago Gunderson! You let go of this knife right now!" Blu reprimanded.

"Fine…"

The little macaw let go sooner than his father had expected and Blu was suddenly pulling at nothing. This caused him to tumble on his back, after which the penknife was send airborne and made a descend. The two birds watched it plummet down the bark of their tree, ending up on a branch below of them. Blu gave his son an annoyed look.

"Luckily it didn't fall down right. Hehe." Tiago laughed nervously.

Not long after the words left his beak, a snake slithered past the knife and caused it to fall down. It landed on a pile of leaves, stirring a small lizard who made a mad dash for safety elsewhere.

"Great…"

"Still, it could've been worse." the boy said hopeful.

Suddenly a large part of the forest floor came in motion and opened a big jaw filled with white teeth. Apparently the critter wasn't the only one that had been troubled by the noise of the plummeting knife. A black caiman awoke from his slumber, only a wing-length away and in the process planted its left foot on top of the object. Blu estimated the creature to be about 4 metres in length (~13 feet).

"Oh come on!" Blu let out.

When Tiago was going to speak again, Blu quickly flapped his wings around the chick's beak.

"You know, I think it's for the best if you don't tempt fate even further."

_**This is a precarious situation, will Blu be able to retrieve the item from the croc's paws? And will Nico and Pedro agree to babysit so that Jewel can follow her mate? You'll find out next time. **_


	12. In pursuit

_**Ladies and Gentleman, another exiting chapter is now available.**_

**12. In pursuit**

"Bia! Carla! Breakfast!"

When the two chicks came down they found their mother in an almost cheerful mood. Jewel took out the food from the fanny pack, but even though she presented them with the same amount as usual, the bag didn't appear to be empty yet. When Carla wanted to check its contents, Jewel pulled it away and pointed at the things that she had already retrieved from it.

"If you're hungry after that, then you can have more."

Carla reckoned her mother was still a little petulant because she had try to hide the fact that Tiago was missing. She decided to go with the flow for a while to avoid further conflict and sat down silently, starting her morning dinner. Bia, however, felt no such restrictions and got straight to the point.

"Mom."

"Yes Bia."

"Why are you so eager to start the day?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you act like can't wait to for the day to begin."

Jewel told her about her run-in with Nico and Pedro and how this opened up the possibility for her to go after her husband and son. The two friends had agreed to watch her kids for a while and thus she had gathered more nuts and food than normal so she could start her chase that same morning. Blu and Tiago already had quite a lead on her and she needed to close that gap. The idea was flawless, that is, to her own eyes.

"You're gonna leave us with Nico and Pedro?" Bia asked indignantly.

"What's wrong with them? It never troubled you before that they looked after you." Jewel asked.

"I think she wishes to emphasize the part where you are not taking us with you." Carla explained.

"Girls, we've been over this already."

"They're our family too! Why can't we come and don't say it's too dangerous because the statistics don't favour going alone." Bia sparked.

"Because I'm your mother and I forbid you!"

Bia groaned a few words, but Jewel managed to distinguish an insult among them and was not at all pleased.

"Bia Gunderson, you are the last of whom I expect such behaviour. You go up to your room and stay there."

With a clear agitated way of movement she withdrew to her bed and hid herself behind her book. Carla had witnessed everything with awe, never had she seen her sister so furious and rebellious. The disease, the departure of her father and the incapability to do anything about either of these problems had really pressed her sister´s buttons. Her mother was not herself either. Struggling with the same problems, her temper too had suffered gravely. Carla wondered if she herself reacted differently too. She reckoned that she would probably not have hid her brother´s disappearance in the way she had now.

When the canary and cardinal arrived, the mood of the house hadn't improved yet. Jewel thanked them for babysitting her children and gave Carla a goodbye kiss, telling her to be nice. When she called Bia, who had been sitting on the edge of her bed with her literature, the little bird turned around and vanished from sight without a word. Jewel felt bad that her daughter was so mad at her, but she had had no choice. It was simply too much a risk to bring the kids along. Nico and Pedro waved her goodbye 'till she was out of sight.

"Alright you kids, whatcha doin'?" Pedro demanded.

"Not much actually." Carla stated.

"Sounds like we came at the right time, me amigo." Nico poked his friend.

"Yea, it's time to pimp up this bored business and make some fiery fun."

"Bia, you wanna have some fun too?"

No reply.

"I detect serious angry vibes here." Nico whispered.

Carla elaborated them on the earlier row, leading to the conclusion that her sulking sister was probably not interested. The three spent the morning playing games, such as hints and I spy. Unfortunately, Carla appeared skilled in everything, resulting in her coming out on top time and again. Although her uncles could handle a few losses, the fact that they had now lost just about all of them made the musicians lose their appetite for more playing. While Pedro leaned back against the wall, Nico went upstairs to check on his niece. She was still hiding behind the cover of her book.

"Hey Bia, don't sit there all day girl. Come down and have some fun with uncle…"

He pulled down the book, only to find out that the girl was not present. He got such a fright by this discovery that he back off to far, stumbled and fell down with a scream. Pedro jumped up and braced to catch his friend, but that was harder than he initially thought and he got smacked on the floor when the canary landed on him.

"Not cool Bia!" Carla yelled mad.

"It's not Bia!" Nico replied panicked, "Or actually it is."

"Whatcha talkin' about, you're not makin' a lot a sense bro."

"She's not there!" he said, nervously twisting his hat.

"What? You sure?"

His friend nodded.

"No man, can't be! Perhaps you didn't look right."

Pedro flew up and began tossing aside everything that was in Bia's nest, eventually pulling out the twigs that formed the stuffing of Bia's bed. Meanwhile, Nico sat clueless on the floor. When Pedro concluded his search, he started looking through the twigs and debris he had thrown on the ground level next to the canary, who was still shaken by the sudden disappearance of his usually obedient niece. Carla hopped closer to the mess her uncle had created and inspected the encyclopaedia that in the chaotic process had been cast on the pile as well.

"Guys, I think I know where she is."

"Really?" Nico said hopeful.

"Where?" Pedro followed up.

"I don't think you're gonna like it." she said, pointing at the torn edge of paper in the book and explained that it was supposed to contain the map to the location of the sky blue flower.

"We'd best go after right away."

"You mean the three of us… alone?" Nico said spooked.

"I don't see anyone else who was supposed to babysit the kids of their friend."

"She's got a point, my man. We ought to do this!" Pedro said encouraged.

"You're right, we can't abandon her, let's go!"

.

Tiptoeing, the blue macaw closed in on the dormant reptile. Blu had ordered Tiago to stay in the tree while he descended silently and was now creeping up to the black caiman. The beast still had its foot on top of the penknife and they were not sure how deep its sleep actually was. Therefore Blu risked nothing and sneaked closer, hoping to avoid any sound. He was now next to the caiman's jaws and he felt a drop of sweet sliding down his back. Slowly he moved past the sharp white shredders and was now almost within reach of the knife.

"Almost, almost…" he whispered to himself quietly.

The croc grumbled in its sleep and motioned aside. Caught off guard, Blu fell on his back and hysterically crawled backwards to avoid getting crushed by the massive animal. The knife was now partly underneath the caiman's belly and he wiped his head as the beast continued its dreams. Blu sneaked closer again and was able to get a grip on the object. Unfortunately, his feathers tickled the reptile's side and consequently it scratched itself, the nails missing Blu on a beak-length. The frightened macaw waited as a stone statue for the event to pass as his kept a wary eye on the claws on the paw. He tried another time, yet to an equal result.

"Dad, try this." Tiago whispered and threw down a stick.

He grabbed it and shoved it underneath the scaly belly in order to scull out the knife. Although he noticed that the caiman occasionally flinched, the trick worked and he was able to pull out the item. Blu stashed the thing in his fanny pack, satisfied. He was about to leave when the caiman made an unexpected move and seized the bird with its arm. It turned its head and looked at Blu with one eye.

"Well hello there." the caiman said menacingly.

"Eh, h-hi?" Blu replied with a fake smile.

.

Bia had left almost immediately after her mother, but had had a delayed start as she didn't wish any of the elder macaws to see her leave. They would surely had tried to stop her, but she had managed to escape the colony without being caught. Afterwards she had had to rush to be able to tail her mother, who was unfortunately a much more experienced flyer and therefore faster too. Bia had almost given up on her case when she all of a sudden spotted her mother, sitting on a branch. Being in plain sight, Bia quickly duck behind a tree. Jewel was talking to a great hornbill and didn't exspect anyone to be following her, thus had focussed solely on her interlocutor. Peeking around the corner, the little bird had difficulty following the conversation.

Bia glided silently through the air, landing on a branch that was closer. She was now in hearing distance. Up close, the great hornbill was a real dangerous looking animal and she didn't know why her mother dared to address it. The huge beak of the bird was really intimidating.

"That way you say?" Jewel asked.

"Yea, two blue birds, a big one and a smaller one."

"Okay, thank you very much."

"Not a problem, señorita."

The adult macaw soared away and Bia reckoned that she'd have to wait until the great hornbill was gone too before resuming her chase. Suddenly, she heard a strange sound, some sort of whistling. She turned around only to be faced with a pair of large cobalt-yellow eyes. The chick was given a scare by the abrupt appearance, causing her to lose her balance and fall backwards of the branch. Before she could recover herself during her fall, a green tail whipped itself around her ankles and pulled her back up. When she looked at the owner of the tail she was surprised to see it had been an emerald tree boa. Its green scales glanced beautifully in the afternoon sun and the aureoline eyes stared at her with intrigue.

"Thank you sir!" Bia replied.

"Don't menssshion it." the snake hissed.

"Ehm, could you put me down now please?"

However, instead of being released, the grip around her feet tightened.

"You ssshould be careful, little one. You could fall again."

"I fell because you spooked me." Bia snapped.

"I ssspook everyone."

"Well, according to research, venoumous creatures are often regarded as frightening. Like scorpions and spiders, most snakes are poisonous and are therefore gathered under the category 'scary beasts'. You, on the other hand, do not possess these qualities, but you're unluckily being generalized."

"A sssmart one, are you now." the boa hissed, "With your ssstrange and incomprehensssable languagsss."

"I read a lot, you should try it. One does learn a lot from literature."

"If you're ssso clever, little one, I exssspect I won't need to tell you I am going to eat you now."

"I-I know" Bia said with a shaky voice, "but don't you want to talk a bit more first?"

"About what, that isss?"

"I… Well… How about relatives of yours?"

"What relativesss?"

"Other types of snakes. There are more arboreal serpents in South America, like the annulated tree boa or the amazon tree boa."

"I am not interesssted in sssuch topicsss."

"Why not? It's really educative and I've only just started, there are so many of you."

"You may be ssstarting, but I´m about to finisssh."

Bia was hoping to be able distract the reptile into loosening its grip so she could escape and fly away, but her assailant was no fool. She hadn't felt the tail around her ankles move a bit and she feared that her intelligence offered no way out anymore. As the snake opened its mouth, the glittering fangs became visible and Bia cringed. She wished she had remained obedient to her mother as she always had, but when boa was about to lunge, a large silhouette made an unexpected entry. The bird hooked a pair of talons around the serpent's neck and pulled it away from Bia.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" the stranger spoke.

_**End of chapter twelve. Blu is in peril, will he struggle free from the caiman? And who is this mysterious creature that saves Bia last minute? You might find out in the next update. (I hope the snake's language wasn't too troublessssome to read :D )**_


	13. Deceiving appearances

_**My friends. First I want to apologize for leaving you so long with a cliff-hanger. I meant to write earlier, but I was ill for about a week, ironically suffering the same symptoms as the macaws in my story (except for the hallucinations). Therefore this update took me a little longer. Sadly it also made me fall behind schedule with my collegework so I hope to find the time to update again next Monday, but I'm not entirely sure I can manage to do so. For now, enjoy chapter thirteen. **_

**13. Deceiving appearances**

Bia had covered her face with her wingtips to not see the incoming snake attack. However, the pain she expected did not follow. She peeked through the feathers that blocked her eyesight. A white silhouette in the shape of a bird was standing behind the boa, one talon clutched firmly around its neck preventing it from biting her.

"Who daresss to interrupt my dinner." the reptile hissed angrily.

With the grip just behind its head, it was not able to look behind and could not see its assassin, who sniggered in reply.

"You're not really in a position to threaten me."

Bia put aside her wings and took a clear look at her saviour. White feathers covered most of its body, the feathers on the edges of its wings and tail were mostly black and the cervix had a dark-grey colouration. Whereas the complete stature of the bird was big, its cranium was relatively small and placed on an elongated scarlet neck. The head was black and bald, with rings around the eyes that were red. Most notable was the distinct amber caruncle on its beak. Bia recognized the rather extraordinary looking species almost immediately, it was a King Vulture. It looked amused at the serpent that was struggling to get free.

"Now, are you letting this chick go voluntarily or do I have to make you."

The vulture's grip tightened and the macaw dropped down on the branch as the snake's coil weakened severely by the sudden lack of breath.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it? Now off with you!"

The reptile got tossed away and a fading hiss could be heard as it disappeared in the distance. For the first time since its appearance, the large flyer looked at the damsel in distress.

"Are you alright little lady?"

"More or less." Bia said, feeling the painful bruise on the back of her head that she sustained by falling on the branch.

"You are lucky that I arrived just in time. Sir Archibald Guilhermo Mattheus Volturius, at your service." he said, making a courteous bow.

"Miss Bia Gunderson, thank you very much for saving my life."

"Well, perhaps you could one day return the favour." He said slightly mysteriously.

Bia felt Goosebumps popping up all over her body. Maybe it was just the fact that her rescuer was a vulture that gave her the creeps, but something told her to be wary of this animal. It was like an unpleasant stir in her tummy or an annoying tickle in her side, she didn't know what caused it yet was aware of its presence. Her interlocutor noted that she was feeling a little obnoxious. He couldn't blame her, she had, after all, been staring at death only moments ago.

"Don't be afraid, I just wish to help you."

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful, sir, really I don't, but I need to find my mother again."

"I believe it you'd better rest first. You almost ended up as snake food just now. That has surely given you quite a shock."

"I'm fine, I just need to get going."

"At least eat something first, please, I don't want you to push yourself to your limits."

Bia's belly rumbled and she reluctantly admitted that she was indeed hungry, though the longer she waited, the further her mother got a lead on her. The white buzzard insisted that she'd best eat or rest before going on, although she doubted his intentions. Then she recollected from Blu's survival guides that traumatic events could impair straight thinking. Maybe that was the case with her too. Maybe Archibald wasn't such a bad guy and was she just acting paranoid after her near-death experience.

"Perhaps a bite would do me good." she agreed finally.

"Follow me then. I have a place not far from here."

In the nearby overgrowth, a pair of eyes pinned down on the departing couple. The hornbill, which had apparently not ventured far, rubbed its chin and grunted intrigued by what it just saw.

.

"H-hi?"

Blu was petrified by the dark eye staring down on him. De front paw of de caiman had embraced him in an uncomfortable grip. He felt the cold, humid scales of the reptile, the feeling was seriously unnerving. Although Tiago had been ordered by his father to remain in the tree at all times, he jumped down, foot first and whizzed towards the crocodile like a cannonball. The unsuspecting target got smacked on the top of his jaw with a popping sound.

_*Pock*_

"Ow, what you do that for?" it moaned, rubbing his sore mouth.

"Excuse me?" Blu let out surprised.

"That was already hurting, you know. It's rude to stomp someone's teeth when they have toothache."

"Then you'd better let my father go before I smack all your teeth into ache!" Tiago screamed.

The little bird was executing his full array of Kung-Fu moves on the enemy's other front paw, but to no effect. The caiman stared uncertain at the raging little featherbag and then compared it to the macaw he was already holding.

"Oh, yea now I see it. I'm sorry, here you go."

The reptile released Blu from his grip, who immediately dashed backward and called his offspring to him. The boy landed next to him and made a taunting gesture, showing of his strength to the large crocodile in front of them. The latter did not understand the sign language and continued being friendly.

"Sorry about that grabbing you part, I'm just a little grumpy lately that's all."

"Grumpy? I thought you were gonna eat me!" Blu cried, still frightened.

"What? But you're a bird."

"Exactly, caimans eat birds don't they?"

"Not me, I detest bird. Have you ever tasted it?"

"I can't say that I have." Blu replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Lucky you! Yugh" the gator drew a disgusted face, "not to mention all those feathers, making your mouth dry and what not. "

Blu was stupefied by the reply of the beast. He didn't believe it at first, but when the croc reached out for the penknife and handed to him in a polite manner, he reckoned the creature was not likely to be tricking them. After all, why would he if he already had him in the first place? As a token of appreciation they shook hands, or as it happens, talon and paw.

"Name's Kenneth, but for some reason everyone calls me K-man."

"You mean caiman?"

"You too! How come everybody knows me?"

Blu started to question the animal's mental capabilities and when he looked at his son, who drew circles on the side of his skull with his wingtip, he knew that the kid as well realized the crocodile had to be missing a few brain cells.

"Hey, since you're the first guys that haven't ran away after seeing me, would you help me out?"

"Sure we can!" Tiago replied.

"Well, we do need to get going."

"Come on dad, don't you see he needs us?"

Tiago didn't seem to be bothered by the fact that only minutes ago he treated the reptile as an enemy. In fact, Blu wondered if his son, or any kid for that matter, was even able to hold a grudge against anyone. When he turned at the enormous creature in front of them, he realized that it was staring at them with the same childish expectancy. He turned back at the enthusiastic face of the little bird and nodded to both it and the croc.

"Allright, we'll help you out."

"Really?" You guys are the best! Come in my arms!"

Kenneth crawled forward and tried to give them a hug which was fortunately avoided by both flyers as they flew up in time.

"Another time perhaps." Blu apologized.

.

After a couple of minutes flight, Bia and Archibald arrived at their destination. She didn't realize they had arrived until the king vulture preceded her through the canopy and a huge nest was exposed, overlooking almost the entire rainforest. A few outgrowths provided some shade, else it would probably get dangerously hot in the burning sun. When they landed, the floor creaked from the increase in weight. Two other figures were sitting in the nest, their backs turned to the newcomers.

"My friends, I have brought company."

The two birds put up their heads and turned them into Archibald´s direction, revealing to Bia their identities. Both were black feathered on their bodies, but their heads differed. One had an auroline colour and was red at the back of the skull, the features of a lesser yellow-headed vulture. The other, a turkey vulture, was more pinkish and the tip of its beak was grey, making the scars easy to spot. Although their facial expressions were friendly, their appearance was more than frightening to the blue chick.

"Meet Johnny..."

The Turkey buzzard raised its wing as sign of greeting. In itself it was not a hostile gesture, but the peculiar way of the bird's movement sent a shiver down Bia's spine. This caused her to return the welcome with an unnatural form of waving.

"… and Juan."

"Ola señorita!" the yellow-head greeted heartily, but with the same degree of creepiness, according to the macaw.

"Guys, this is-..."

"Bia?"

Archibald's sidekicks moved aside and a blue chicklet joined the conversation.

"Carla!"

Bia rushed forward and hugged her sister. Until that moment she hadn't realized how much she craved for a familiar face. But since her near-death experience, she hadn't really had time to think about anything yet.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Carla said.

"Me too."

_*A-hem*_

The siblings released one another from their embrace and turned to the coughing animal that was seeking to take the word, which happened to be Nico.

"You can't just leave like that Bia." he said punishingly.

"Yea, you had any idea what you put us all through?" Pedro backed up his friend.

Bia bowed her head down in shame and apologized to her uncles and sister. Although the vultures had only been watching until then, Archibald was now mixing in.

"So you have all ran away from home?"

Bia could not help but to hear a certain fiendish intrigue in his voice. Again the nagging in her gut played up. The others apparently had no such issues, especially after Pedro was handed another talon-full of berries from Johnny.

"We didn't run from nowhere, _mnam_" the cardinal said, spitting some juice from the fruit he gnawed on, "we only went after our escape over here."

"So you went after her and she went after her mother" the white buzzard listed, "but then where is the father?"

"Well, mom is chasing dad, funnily enough." Carla replied.

"Really?"

"So nobody knows you're here-… Ow!" Juan said, but got stomped by Archibald.

The yellow-head didn't see the problem, but got silenced by the punitive glace of the king vulture.

"What he means to say is that nobody needs to worry now. We understand that you have to continue soon, but please let's all have some fruit first. We don't get a lot of guests and we would love to have chat with someone else than each other, don't we amigo's?"

"I don't know 'bout you, but I'm in!" Pedro said.

Carla and Nico cheered as well, upon which the scavengers nodded with an almost diabolic grin. This struck Bia as more than suspicious. These animals were definitely up to something and it was nothing good. She might have been saved from the emerald tree boa, though it appeared that she had gone from the frying pan right into the fire.

_**End of chapter. What is this problem that Kenneth wants Blu to solve? And do the vultures indeed have malicious intends? Find out in the next update. **_


	14. The plan unfolds

_**Hey my reader-friends, sorry it took me a while, but collegework is and will be a time-consuming process. I expect some delay on the next chapter(s) as well. But there is also good news, this chapter is a long one, so a lot of reading ahead. Chapter fourteen.**_

**14. The plan unfolds **

Bia had to warn her friends without alerting their hosts so that they might sneak off rather unnoticed. She reckoned Carla to be the most reasonable thinker apart from herself and thus would try to address her first. While Pedro and Nico were already stuffing themselves in an uncivilised manner, which confirmed her earlier estimation of Carla being the brightest, she checked on the vultures. The three were discussing something with their backs turned to the company. She tried to draw her sister's attention.

"Psssh, Carla."

The latter had just finished opening a brazil nut and wasn't really listening. Bia hopped closer to her sister and when Archibald looked over his shoulder to give her a sharp gaze, she pretended to have done so to pick up a certain berry. When she started nibbling on it, the king vulture turned back to his companions. Bia poked her sister.

"Hmm?"

"I need to ask you something." she whispered.

"Ask away." Carla replied with normal voice.

Bia gestured to keep it down and checked on the three malicious mumblers on the other side of the nest , but none of them was stirred.

"We need to get out of here, I don't trust these birds." Bia continued softly.

"Why not? They seem quite nice and look at all this food."

"Exactly, don't you think that's odd? It's just that they act so strange as if they trying to gain our trust. It makes me nervous."

"Mom always says not to judge someone on his appearance." Carla replied indifferent.

"I know, I know, but you have to agree that…"

A shadow was cast on the two chicks, making Bia fall silent and look up. Archibald was standing next to them with an ugly smile on his colourful face.

"Is everything to your satisfaction, little ladies?"

"Couldn't be better" Bia smiled nervously, "I was just saying to Carla how much I appreciate your hospitality."

"There is nothing to thank me for, please, I only mean to ease your shock." he did a step back and addressed all his guests at once, "Don't be disturbed by our temporary absence. Myself and Johnny will be back soon. Feel free to eat whatever you like."

The two scavengers departed and Bia joined Nico and Pedro in waving them goodbye joyfully. Carla never knew her sibling was so good at faking things. Would she have done so before? No, that wasn't like her. The only reason she would do so now was that she was indeed very wary about their hosts. When Juan started to clean up the nest, her sister returned to her.

"Since when do you keep up appearances? Whatever you think they are up to it must be pretty serious if you start lying."

"Well whether you believe me or not, their species eats meat so I'm not willing to sit and wait for anything to happen."

"What has you so convinced that something is gonna happen at all?"

"Their attitude, gut feelings, I don't know. Still I'm not risking it and I think neither should you."

"You sound just like dad when he's all scared again." Carla laughed.

Bia's cheeks became slightly red, a little ashamed that she was compared to her father's less appealing, overly precautionary side. Though she regarded him as her great example and loved him dearly, even she thought he could be a bit neurotic sometimes.

"There's nothing wrong with following dad's advice." Bia said, mending her pride.

"Chill, I'm not saying there's something wrong with being like dad. Being too careful has its charms too I think."

Before the youngest of the two macaws could respond to the clear provocation by the other, Nico intervened.

"Hey! Relax you two. Why not enjoy the fruits? It's disrespectful to decline."

After making sure that Juan was not watching, Bia glided towards her uncles and slapped a piece of nut out of Pedro's wing. He was about to make a punishing remark for doing so, but held his beak as she gestured them to listen.

"Look, there's something strange about these vultures and I don't mean it in a good way. You must have noticed how they keep following our every move? "

"Yea, I see what you mean." Nico said when he faked a smile to the lesser yellow-head who looked at them and then continued sweeping cracked nutshells over the side of the nest.

"So? We're famous in the Amazon, nothin' to worry about." and Pedro shoved another herb in his beak.

"No! I mean they're planning something bad and we have to get out of here while we still can." Bia said slightly irritated by her recalcitrant cardinal-uncle.

"Hold up, you're saying they're gonna do what exactly?"

"What she means is that we're leaving, feel free to tag along if you want." Carla summarized.

"I'm in." the canary added without hesitation.

"You guys need to stay cool, there's nothin' wrong with these guys. Look at all this fruit, ain't nothin' wrong with that."

"Come'on man, you oughtta stop snackin' and start packin'."

"Alright, I'm comin'. Chill."

The red-crested musician got up very slowly and complained that he wasn't fast with a full belly. Bia soared onto the edge of the nest, followed by her sister and uncle.

"Hurry we don't have all day!" Bia snapped agitated.

"For what?" a familiar, yet unfriendly voice said, "You weren't going to leave without saying thank you for all that we have done, would you?"

A huge figure appeared in front of them, arriving at the nest from below the canopy. Archibald's silhouette looked even more threatening now that the sun was descending behind him. He shook his head in a way only a real villain could when pointing out that they had accepted his hospitality without anything in return.

"Exactly my point." Pedro confirmed, upon which Nico slapped him against the head.

"How do you plan to pay us for all that you have eaten?" the turkey vulture proceeded, landing behind the four little flyers.

"Pay? We thought you offered it to us in kindness?" Carla asked.

Again, Archibald shook his head.

"No, no-no-no-no."

"We can't afford having every guest of ours eat so much for free, that would be unwise and unprofitable." Johnny added.

"But we don't have anything to give you." Bia said clueless.

"Then I'm afraid you'll have to stay here until you can."

Juan and Johnny forced them to a lower branch, just below the nest. In the stem there was a hollow in which they were locked up, the entrance sealed with a frame of sticks. A stone was then placed against it to impede the smaller birds from pushing aside the fence. When the jailors were about to fly up to the nest, Pedro leaned forward against the bars of the improvised prison.

"If we stay here, how we're ever gonna get somethin' to pay ya-all?"

The vultures laughed and disappeared from sight. When the cardinal turned to his friends, they all gave him the typical I-told-you-so look and he admitted his wrong by grinning insecurely and avoiding further eye contact.

.

"Wait, you want what?"

"Check my tooth, this one… 'ere."

The caiman opened its mouth and pointed with his long toenail at the back of his lower left jaw. Blu might had considered the crocodile to be friendly, he wasn't exactly tempted to step voluntarily into its mouth. Although Tiago might have inherited some of his father's genes, clearly the safety preference gene was one that seemed to have been passed solely to the other hatchlings. He hopped onto the tongue of the reptile, giving his father almost a heart attack.

"Tiago, get out of there right now!"

"But we gotta help him." the boy replied.

"Please." Kenneth said.

Saying the word please accidently trapped Tiago inside. Blu yelled and grew pale of horror. Only seconds after realizing its mistake, the croc opened its mouth, allowing the chick to hop out and apologized. The sight of the little bird being okay was the only thing that kept the older macaw from fainting.

"There's a hook stuck in the flesh underneath his teeth." Tiago said, acting like nothing happened.

"Just a hook? Oh well that's a relief, for a moment I thought my son was stuck in it as well." Blu remarked sarcastically.

Tiago looked down a little frustrated. He only meant to help and now that he found the problem he was reprimanded for it. Of course he knew that Blu was only trying to keep him safe, but the plan was to help Kenneth. Tiago was pleased to find out that his reckless action had not changed his father's intentions of doing so.

"How did you even get a hook in your jaw?" Blu asked intrigued.

"Well, I stole a catfish from some English fellow that hooked one. He looked really upset about it, but hey, he was fishing in my pond!"

Blu picked up a stick and told his son to stand behind him as the caiman opened wide again. Tiago gave him directions as to where the metal bugger was supposed to be and once located, Blu touched it. This inclined a pain-triggered reflex, the jaws snapped shut with tremendous force hereby shattering the branch and causing the beast to let out a ferocious roar of pain. The two birds backed off as the cry quickly faded into moaning in agony.

"And thát is why you are not going in there to pull it out." Blu elaborated.

Unfortunately for him, the chicklet was not listening to advice.

"That… was… AWESOME. Can you do it again?"

"NOOO!" Kenneth let out terrified.

"Don't worry friend, I have a plan."

He rumbled in his fanny pack while both his son and the enormous reptile watched the search expectantly. After a couple of agitated 'no's he found what he was looking for: dental floss, tied around a spool. He rolled off a huge length and told his son to fly up and pull it over a nearby tree branch. He asked the caiman to open wide.

"And no talking, okay?" he urged.

Kenneth nodded and Blu leaned forward. The saliva dripped from some of the teeth and it smelled of rotten meat. He couldn't understand why Tiago was so eager to enter this, probably infectious place. Apart from the fact that it never brushed its teeth, it had likely never had a breath-mint either. He tied the end of the wire to the hook, but in his hurry to get out again did so wrongly at first. This made him even more nervous. He felt his heart throbbing in his cranium. Eventually he managed to connect it to the piece of metal and he was glad to be able to leave the damp, sharp jaws of death. Tiago was standing in the tree with the other end of the line.

"I need to you to focus on something happy and not on the pain that is about to come."

"Pain?" Kenneth replied with panicky eyes.

"Focus on something joyfully. Any good memories you have?"

"Ehm… My mother perhaps?"

"Eh, yea sure if that makes you feel comfy."

An awkward reply from such a large carnivorous creature, although Blu reckoned he couldn't have expected otherwise from this one. He picked up a large stone from the forest floor and flew up the tree. He attached the rock to the wire that his son was holding. The thought of explaining the physics behind the system crossed his mind, but Tiago was unlike Bia not interested in math whatsoever and thus he kept quiet while his son followed his every move.

"Kenneth, can you describe your mother?"

The alligator was about to explain the characteristics of his beloved parent when Blu dropped the stone. The dental floss tightened, tore out the hook almost without sound and whizzed at great velocity in the top of the tree where it got stuck. The caiman didn't know what had happened until he felt the excruciating pain in his gums. His eyes shot full of tears and he let out a piercing howl of agony, one that could be heard over the entirety of the Amazon.

.

The echoes of the cry could be heard even at the vulture's nest were for a moment the soft sounds of struggle halted. Then they resumed, almost inaudible, but that was the whole idea. Slow and steady Bia and Carla were disentangling the bars of the cage. Even though their captors weren't so smart, they had done a good job building this frame. Sadly for them, Bia was smarter and the small and agile talons of her and her sister made them able to pick the knots that held the structure together. The macaws, that had lived part of their for as yet short life in domestication, were much more handy with their claws then their uncles. They only stared in amazement at the manoeuvrability of the chicklets' paws and encouraged them from a distance.

Each time they heard a noise from above, whether it was from the scavengers or something else, they all jumped into a relaxed pose and acted as if nothing was going on. Sometimes an annoyed face from one either Johnny or Archibald popped through the leaves and gave them a menacing glare. Then when the head disappeared, they continued their outbreak in progress.

"Almost…" Bia whispered.

"Can someone pull this part here?"

A large claw was set around the indicated area, but from the outside.

"Thanks" Bia said, absent-minded.

Then it struck here and she had another look the unknown talon. She followed it all the way up to its owner and knew she was in trouble.

"Good day young Bia." the great hornbill said.

"H-how do you know my name?" she said shocked.

"Because I told him so."

With its great strength, the hornbill ripped apart the weakened structure of the cage and tossed aside the stone, granting the captives their freedom. This familiar reprimanding voice was enough to give away who was standing behind the hornbill, but it still moved aside to allow them to make eye contact. Their mother was standing at the end of the branch with her wings crossed, tapping on the branch with her foot and had a really angry look in her usually sympathetic eyes. Her devastating glare did not only affect her children, but Nico and Pedro bowed their heads in shame as well. They had after all failed to keep the little birds in check and now they got locked up here.

"What were you thinking leaving home like that? And you two, you were supposed to be looking after them. I can't believe-…"

"It's my fault mom, don't blame them."

Jewel looked surprised at her middle kid. Of everything that she could have expected that was the cause of her offspring leaving the nest with their babysitters, this was definitely the last. It was such an abrupt and unexpected revelation that she couldn't find any words to say and gazed with disbelief at her chicklets. This moment of silence gave Bia the opportunity to briefly explain what happened and how they got in the cage.

"So this vulture captured you?"

"I knew it. Archibald and his friends are some real misfits in this part of the jungle." The hornbill filled in.

"I'm glad you warned me and brought me here. I can't thank you enough."

Bia looked down and realized she had made some serious miscalculations in the past 12 hours. Not only did the king vulture mislead her in the first place, she had also mistaken the hornbill for a dangerous animal. She had witnessed first-hand why one shouldn't judge a book on its cover and of course, where it concerned books, she would do well to remember.

"I'm sorry, this was who again?" Nico asked.

"This is-…" But Jewel could not finish.

"George the Hornbill, it's been a while."

They all looked up and the three vultures landed next to Jewel and the bird who was apparently called George. Jewel stepped in front of her kids, while the great hornbill moved forward and looked at the newcomers with utmost severity. The glances that were exchanged between the king vulture and their new ally revealed that they had met before, but certainly not in a friendly manner.

_**End of chapter fourteen. What will become of this encounter? And will Jewel and the hornbill be able to defend the chicklets? You will find out next time.**_


	15. Feathered fight

_**Hey readers, another chapter. Earlier than I expected to find the time, but I don't think that troubles any of you. Enjoy!**_

**15. Feathered fight**

The three macaws, the canary and the cardinal watched with bated breath as the two large birds seemed to be about to settle some old scores while measuring each other up. Juan and Johnny had also backed off, unsure of their leader's history with the other flyer.

"It's been a while, Georg." The king vulture said with Spanish accent to his name.

"Not long enough, Archi."

"There, there. Is that how you greet an old friend?"

"You are not my friend anymore."

"Nor you mine, not after you betrayed me like that!" Archibald cried.

"What betrayal?" Jewel couldn't help but ask for more specificity concerning this old relationship.

"We used to scam other animals together. Until I quitted." the hornbill said.

"You didn't just quit, you left me at the mercy of that armadillo! I took me a week until my wing was fully recovered!"

"It's your own fault, I told you it was a bad idea! Anyway, I see you haven't changed a bit yet. Framing these poor little birds."

"Framed them? They ate my food, accepted my hospitality and gave nothing in return."

"And you are saying that this food was actually yours to give?"

"It wás, after we stole it, right Archi? Ow!"

Juan's interference was repaid with a smack on the head by his superior. Johnny stood next to him shaking his head and followed the example by slapping his friend as well.

"Just as I suspected…" George continued.

"Still, you've foiled my plans once. I'm not letting you do so another time."

The king vulture looked back and nodded almost undetectably to his partners in crime.

"Who's stopping me, you? A lot of words for such a small beak, Archie."

"Maybe, but you're forgetting one vital thing Georg, mi amigo. We are with three!"

The moment those last words left his beak, he ducked and Juan and Johnny flew right onto the great hornbill, scratching him everywhere. George tried to fend them off, driving of Juan by stomping his beak from below. Johnny, on the other hand, got hold of his target's wings and Archibald flew forward. He braced himself to strike his adversary. Jewel could not stand idle. She told her kids to wait with their uncles and she soared into combat.

"Prepare for a reunion you'll never forget!"

Yet, Archibald could not deliver the promised blow as the blue macaw hit him with a full body charge cause the old king to be thrown on his back. While lying on his back, he looked annoyed at this new threat. Jewel had continued to fight the buzzards by pecking Johnny who had no choice, but to let go the hornbill. The latter helped to scare away the turkey vulture. Bia and Carla were cheering loudly for their mother. Nico and Pedro just looked from a distance, the former chewing anxiously on his hat. As Johnny flew away and Juan was nowhere to be seen, the white feathered scavenger was now alone against his two enemies.

"Now where is your advantage?" George taunted.

"Wait, please, I am sure we can talk about this."

"All of a sudden now you want to talk?" Jewel asked mistrustful.

"I will return all the food, I promise. Please, give me a second chance. I can change!" Archibald looked almost as if he was going to cry.

"Like we can believe you." Jewel said.

"You are a coward, but then again, you always were." the hornbill laughed scornfully.

"Well you know what they say about cowards…"

"What's that?"

The sad face of the scavenger unexpectedly changed to a fiendish grin. Behind Jewel and George the other two carrion birds appeared silently and were about to deliver fatal attacks on their enemies. Bia, who had clearly inherited her mother's incapability to sit by rushed in.

"Never trust them on their word! Haha!" Archibald laughed.

The macaw and hornbill turned around, spotting too late they had been tricked. Everything moved in slow-motion. They raised their wings in order to parry the incoming attacks, realizing they were probably too late. Almost parallel to that, Bia crashed into Johnny's face, pushing him aside, resulting in him blocking his yellow-head friend. Much to the surprise of the near-victims, little Bia had saved their lives.

Stunned by the impact, Bia landed on the branch. Although their sneak attack had been averted, the two vultures resumed the fight almost immediately. Archibald followed the battle with a frightened look on his face. His friends weren't able to win this battle and his own instinct told him to flee while he could. Then his eye fell on the little chick who scrambled back on her feet, still dizzy from her rescue move. With a diabolical smile he soared towards her and seized her in his claws.

"Ow!" she let out, almost squeezed.

The snake's coil was a joke in comparison to this, by hatred fuelled, grasp of the kingly buzzard. He brought her face to face with him, subsequently either sneering or laughing. The sounds of Archibald's cackling was such a horrific sound, one couldn't really tell what it was.

"Bia!"

Jewel noticed her enemy's hurried departure and realized that her daughter was now in mortal jeopardy. Her heart started to beat twice as fast, yet she couldn't just abandon George. She looked at the hornbill.

"Go, I'll hold them off!" he replied.

"And so do we!"

Nico, Pedro and Carla jumped onto Juan and they subsequently pecked him everywhere.

"You like the taste of pain? Cause there's more where that came from!" Pedro taunted.

As a cannonball, Jewel shot after the abductor of her offspring who was now nothing more than a silhouette in the distance. No feather on her body was about to let her lose her daughter to this miscreant of a scavenger.

.

The pain slowly subsided and after a few seconds of screaming, Kenneth regained himself. He figured that although at first it had been excruciating, the initial agony of his sore gums was over. The two macaws up the tree were looking down, unsure of what the creature was thinking. Maybe he was only being nice so that they would help him after which he could still rip them to shreds, although nothing seemed to have changed as the caiman waved to them. The birds descended next to him on the ground and asked for the state of his jaw.

"Much better, thanks a lot you guys."

"Not a problem, K-man!" Tiago said.

He was flying next to Kenneth and held out his wing for a high five. Sadly, the croc's strength and size outweighed Tiago thus when he followed up, he wacked the chick out of the sky.

"Cool." the boy replied fuzzily, dazed by the impact.

"If you ever need anything, just come and find me. My pond is a few trees that way."

"It's alright." Blu said evasively.

"No, no, I mean it. You really helped me out here."

Again he tried to hug Blu, who evaded again and insisted that everything was fine. A little disappointed, but happy to be able to chew once more, the giant reptile waved them goodbye. Blu lifted his son back on his feet and withdrew the map from his fanny pack. While Blu was reading, Tiago had been waving at the caiman until it got out of sight. He then turned to his father.

"Dad, you don't happen to-.."

Blu had expected this question and handed his son a brazil nut, who thankfully began to crack it. He knew that his son would be hungry after such thrilling moments and it gave himself the opportunity to locate their next course. He nodded, pleased to see that there was still some daylight left. Once Tiago had eaten his snack, Blu stashed away the map and soared up through the canopy, tailed by his little boy.

"We'll fly until it is almost dark, okay? We have to catch up some of the time we lost." he said and his son nodded in agreement.

.

Initially Jewel wasn't able to close the gap as the bird she stalked used his superior knowledge of the environment to try and lose his tail. But it took more than liana's, unexpected turns and some swift dashes to put Jewel off. After a only a couple minutes, Archibald was tiring and the mother macaw was not even close to giving up. As a carrion feeder and a trickster, he wasn't built for flying fast over long distances. Let alone that his struggling prey was creating a lot of drag as he could retract his talons and she kept resisting at the worst possible times. When he peeped over his shoulder he could see Jewel's eyes. They burnt with a reddish glow of perseverance, like two tiny flames and they were spitting their heat at him.

"Doesn't that woman ever give up." he sighed.

Thus far Bia had been monitoring all factors of the chase. She calculated exactly when to move and fight back to make sure she did at the proper moments, ensuring maximum nuisance. She had squawked as loud as she could if she believed her mother had lost their trail. Scavengers weren't fast at long distances, they didn't even use powered flight for such long periods of time. According to her book knowledge they mostly just glided on the air currents, trying to spot their next scrap up.

Then suddenly she saw a flash of blue in the corner of her eye. For what she could see it were two spix's macaws and something else, something big. Unfortunately before a good view was provided, the scene was already out of sight again. It had to be her father and brother! When she heard the coughing sound of her abductor she remember why she had been busy biding her time, waiting for the opportune moment to escape. Archibald's exhausted body was protesting heavily and he had to breath more with every wing-stroke. This was exactly what Bia had been waiting for.

'Here goes.' she thought.

With her kidnapper dulled by his fatigue, she bit him firmly in the talons. What she had planned and hoped for was that this would loosen the grip around her body enough so she could wriggle free. In fact, the king vulture was só surprised by the spontaneous pang in his foot that it gave him a fright. In a reflex, he let go of the macaw chicklet. Once he figured he's blunder, Archibald looked back and saw his pursuer making a nosedive, catching her baby. He cursed the blue flyers.

"At least I can still esca-.."

_*Thump* _

As if losing his prize wasn't bad enough, the knavish creature had noticed too late that he had been coursing straight for a tree. He squinted for a brief moment and then fainted, making his way down to the forest's floor. Mother and daughter watched the buzzard tumble down the stem in the undergrowth. The cracking sound he made during the rest of his descend ended in silence. Jewel landed and the two macaws hugged each other firmly. After the snake, the vultures and the chase, Bia was at last reunited with her family. The tension of her supressed emotions was released and she cried on her mother's shoulder. Finally, her nightmare was over.

_**End of chapter fifteen. What a blissful ending. Although I am slightly addicted to whipping up cliff-hangers at the end of my stories, I reckon a more soothing end will also be appreciated. Stay on the lookout for my next update!**_


	16. Poh'toh

_**Sorry for the delayed update. Once I had finished with this chapter I concluded that I wasn't satisfied with it, so I rewrote the whole thing that's why it took me so long.**_

**16. Poh'toh**

Clouds gathered above the Amazonian jungle. Blu and Tiago had found a suitable place to stay for the night just in time. As it started to rain, the empty hollow provided a roof to shield them from the downpour. Together they ate some brazil nuts from Blu's stash. He took out the map as well to see whether they were nearing their goal, yet it was too dark to read it.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we're almost there?" Tiago asked, seeing his father folding up the chart again.

"I hope so Tiago."

His son cuddled up to him and fell asleep almost right away. Blu flapped a wing around him and stared at the water pouring down. As he closed his eyes, he thought of Jewel. Even if he managed to return with the flowers, not to mention being in time, he felt it difficult to believe that she would forgive him that easily. He tried to blame her for doubting him, but he knew deep down that he only blamed himself for leaving in a rush, no matter how noble the cause. With that in mind, he fell in a restless sleep.

.

By the time Bia and Jewel had returned to the vultures' nest, the others had managed to drive off Juan and Johnny. The two macaws were welcomed with cheerful sounds and hugs. Carla explained that the scavengers had fled as soon as they had found out their leader had abandoned them. As the danger was now averted, Jewel unleashed her fury their children.

"How could you have done that Bia, you knew me and your father told you to stay home. You could have been killed!"

"I know it was dumb to-.."

"Dumb? It was downright stupid, nothing else!" Jewel shouted, "A little chicklet like yourself has no chance out here on your own. You of all birds should know that better than anyone. For someone with such intellect, you have shown that you are still acting as a youngster.

"I wouldn't have needed to if you had simply taken us with you." Bia remarked.

"After all that you have been through, how can you ever expect me to bring you here voluntarily? If I hadn´t been able to keep up with you and Arthur-.."

"Archibald." Nico corrected.

"Whatever!" Jewel snapped at him, "if I had lost you, then what would've happened?"

"If Bia hadn´t intervened before that, you and mr. Hornbill would've lost to the vultures." Carla said.

The cheeky attitude of her first/born only seemed to enrage her even more to the point where she almost lost it.

"If you hadn't managed to let yourselves get captured, we would never have had to battle them in the first place!"

"I'm sorry." Bia apologized, "I just wanted us to stay together and with dad and Tiago gone, I didn't want to lose anybody else."

Jewel knew she was telling the truth. Her middle-child was not a notorious liar and with half the colony being ill, it was only logical that she wouldn't accept to be left alone. Jewel realized that if she herself hadn't been so upset about Blu leaving, she might have seen earlier that letting her kids without both parents could trigger unexpected reactions. Apparently, Bia´s sensitive nature was the first to have snapped under it all, resulting in her chase. Still, this meant by far that doing so wouldn't have consequences.

"Even though your intentions were good, that doesn't mean you can just start flying solo."

"Look, I know it's wrong and I'm sure I've deserved it to be grounded until adulthood-.."

"Oh, you can be sure of that!"

"…but there is something else I need to tell you first." Bia said.

Jewel rolled her eyes as she awaited a faint excuse for acting so recklessly. Although she was determined to lecture her children, Bia's remark turned out to change the air of the conversation entirely.

"I saw dad."

All of Jewel's anger turned to curiosity in the blink of an eye.

"What? When? Where?"

"It was some trees that way, during my abduction."

Jewel felt to urge to leave immediately for the last known whereabouts of Blu and Tiago. Unfortunately it began to rain and George pointed out that it was for the best that they would rest for the night at his own nest not far from there. Although Jewel was reluctant to waste any more time, she reckoned that the hornbill had a good point. After all, flying in stormy weather was not as much a problem to herself as well as to her kids. First thing in the morning, they would chase down Blu.

.

The next morning, Blu had a light headache and felt as if he had been running around all night without moving an inch. He had slept badly, thinking about Jewel, the disease and not being in time. Tiago seemed to have had no such troubles and he was already hopping around the hollow. His father gave him the last three brazil nuts, who then withdrew the map from his fanny pack and estimated their location. If he was correct, they could reach their destination that afternoon. Pleased with their progress he put away the map, when he heard the chick from outside.

"Hey dad, have a look at this."

Stepping out of the hollow, Blu spotted his son standing next to an outgrowth on the branch.

"Was this here before?" the boy demanded.

Just when he was about to poke it, an eye appeared on the piece of bark and stared at him.

"You are very perceptive, young bird." the tree spoke.

Tiago jumped up and rushed to seek shelter behind his father who had observed the scene from a distance. As it turned around and opened a second eye as well, it appeared to be a bird. Blu had heard of such birds from Bia. Potoo's that live at night and during the day stand perfectly still, pretending to be part of the environment.

"I am Poh'toh, one of the elders that serve to protect the Peculiar Papaya from thieves and wretches that seek to claim it to satisfy their own greed. It has come to my attention, young one, that you have come here to use its powers."

"No-no-no. We hav…wait a minute!" Blu tried to sort out what it was the old bird was talking about. "peculiar papaya, do you mean the flower of health?"

"It is known by many names and none of those can comprise the true gift that it can present to those who possess it."

Tiago, who peeped over the shoulder of his father, looked puzzled at the mysterious, talking object. Although he figured that it was not a tree, the difficult words it used might just as well originate from another language and therefore this thing could, in his eyes, not be avian. Therefore he was all the more surprised that his old man seemed to be capable of deciphering its strange speech.

"So you know where we can find it?"

"Meet me at the giant of spirits, a great tree a couple of minutes flight that way." Poh'toh said, pointing in a direction.

Blu and Tiago followed his wing and in the distance they saw a big tree. When they turned back to the potoo, the latter had vanished in thin air. They stared around, however no trace was to be found of it.

"How did he…"

"I don't know Tiago, but I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of him.`

Faintly disturbed by the suddenly comeuppance and disappearance of this elder, the two macaws set for the destination.

.

Jewel stretched out her entire body. The fight and the high speed chase of the day before had left their scars in the form of serious myalgia. Her body was as stiff as a plank and twisting the aching muscles only offered a short moment of relief. She looked around and saw the rest of the group together with George already having breakfast. They appeared not to suffer from any pain whatsoever, which irritated her a little.

"How come I'm the only one feeling like I've been run over by a train." she complained.

Her friends laughed. George on the other hand did not understand. He did not know what a train was and Bia explained that it was not a comfortable feeling if you got hit by one. Luckily this brief answer was satisfying as the hornbill asked nothing more. George had appealed to his personal stock, waving away any offerings to help him gather a new one.

"Don't worry, señorita, I'll have another stash in one noon. You need to find your husband."

"We can't thank you enough, George." Jewel said.

"Yes, my apologies for not trusting you at first mister hornbill, sir." Bia added shyly.

"That's quite alright. I'm just glad that I was in time to help you all." he replied, rubbing her head, ruffling her haircut.

'What is it with older birds and messing with my hair.' Bia thought, stroking her feathers back in place.

"Now, let's go and find Blu." Nico cheered.

"_One shouldn't look for that what is already found."_

The unfamiliar talk seemed to come from everywhere around them. All looked around, yet no-one could spot the owner of the voice. They all got spooked when the statue of a bird appeared on the end of the branch that led to George's nest. Although it possessed a pattern that camouflaged it perfectly against the colouration of the bark, it was unknown how it had landed there without being seen.

"Who are you and why are you scaring my kids?"

Jewel screened her children from the spontaneous newcomer. What she said had not been entirely true though. She had placed herself between it and the chicks in a natural reflex, Bia and Carla had not done so by themselves.

"That's strange. It's a potoo. But they're night-dwelling insect eaters." Bia whispered.

"Look around, does it look like night to you?" Pedro remarked.

"That's what makes it strange, featherbrain." Carla said.

"I am Poh'toh and I have come to aid you for a certain blue bird is in need of yours."

"A blue bird. Do you mean Blu, you know where to find him?" Jewel said hopeful.

"As I said before, you should not look for that which does not need to be found…"

"What does that mean?" Carla let out.

"…you must go to the Giant of Spirits. There all shall be revealed." the elder continued undesturbed.

"Please, you have to tell us where we can find him. It's very important that we get to him in time." Jewel begged.

An unexpected strong wind forced them all to winch for an instant. When the gust had subsided, the potoo was gone.

"What is the Giant of Spirits?" Bia thought out loud.

"It's a humongous tree, it's only a short flight that way." George said.

"What do we do now?" Nico said, still befuddled by the mystical disappearance.

"There is only one place we can go." Jewel said with determination.

"I wouldn't go there, that place is like that potoo. Creepy." the hornbill shivered.

"That's alright, you have already more than helped us George."

"Safe journey, señorita." he said and as the company soared away he waved them goodbye.

.

The Giant of Spirits was, from up close, almost immeasurable. The stem itself was probably about 4 metres in diameter and its branches stretched more than twice that distance into all directions. The top, where the branches started to diverge, there was a sort of plateau where Blu and Tiago landed. Both looked amazed at the enormity of everything, until Blu's eyes locked onto a particular orchid-like flower, growing between the leaves above them. After a brief moment, his son spotted them too.

"Dad is that-.."

"The Peculiar Papaya. Indeed." Poh'toh said.

As unexpected as before, the elder appeared out of nowhere.

"Thank you, we have to bring them to our friends as fast as possible. The are-.."

"You cannot take these berries." Poh'toh interrupted.

"What do you mean? Our family is very ill, we-.." Blu asked surprised.

"I am aware of the roaming disease in your tribe."

"And still you refuse us the berries?" Blu said frustrated.

"I am not refusing you anything…"

Blu looked puzzled and was really angry. He had come all this way and now that he had found the cure, some old screech told him he was not allowed to bring that which would save his family.

"...If you are to prove yourself worthy" Poh'toh continued, " you are granted the healing power of the Peculiar Papaya, but to do so you must complete three tests. Should you fail any of them, then the fruit will remain out of reach."

"Tests? What tests?" Blu demanded unfriendly.

He gave the old flyer a suspicious look. Knowing that the potoo clearly was a good trickster, Blu could not suppress the feeling that he was being strung along. The other retained his apparent unbreakable patience.

"Challenges, which you can solve only with the combined knowledge of you and your household.

"Household? You mean Tiago?"

"Indeed, your son has an important part to play."

"Besides him, the rest of my family is miles away at home, how am I supposed to ask them for help?"

"Some things are not as distant as they seem." Poh'toh spoke mysteriously as a strange gust of wind made him disappear again.

He looked at his son, who shrugged in reply. He was agitated and felt the temptation to simply take the papaya's. His gut feelings told him otherwise and he reckoned that this 'papaya-monk' would show himself again. Wondering what these challenges might imply, Tiago pulled his wing and pointed in the distance. Blu followed the boy's gaze and he had to blink multiple times to fathom that which his eyes just saw. Three blue macaws, a red-crested cardinal and a yellow canary were on their way for the tree, already close enough for his son to cheer at the sight of his family. This spontaneous reunion raised one particular thought in Blu's mind.

'How could that potoo have known that they were here?'

_**End of chapter sixteen. What could these curious tests include? And will they be able to solve them to bring home the Florem Sanitas? Find out next time.**_


	17. The first test

_**Goodday everyone. First of all the best wishes for 2015. I'm a little late, but then again, so is this update. Anyways, because I'm sure you're growing tired of my excuses for late updates, I'll just leave you to reading the chapter now. **__(For my French readers: Nous sommes tous Charlie. Mes condoleances au peuple français.) _

**17. The first test**

Although pleased that they were here, Blu felt a little ashamed of being reunited with Jewel again. He hoped she wouldn't be too angry with him for leaving, but he was going to find out that 'anger' would only be an understatement.

"How dare you leave like that! You've not only put your own life at risk as well as that of Tiago!"

"Hold on, I didn't know he would follow me." Blu defended.

"Then you don't know your son all too well, Blu Gunderson."

Now that he came to think of it, his wife had a point. Tiago often disobeyed their demands if he thought there could be excitement to gain in doing so. Thus he could have foreseen that by sending the kids back to the nest, it would arouse a certain intrigue with the youngest. Even so, that did not mean that it was wise of Jewel to bring along the other two children.

"And what about you? Taking Bia and Carla with you." he said, yet he should know better than to argue with a furious mother.

"You dare lecture _me_ about to safety of our chicks?! If you hadn't left, neither of us would be hereat all!"

Jewel's temper had clearly suffered a mortal blow by this last remark and Blu was sorry to have made it. Feeling the fury of his beloved, he regretted to have ever set a talon outside their home in the first place. However, recollecting the goal of his trip, the flowers popped into his mind. He tried to interrupt her, however she felt nothing for any argument brought forth by her husband. She raged on about how his disrespect for safety contradicted his own standards. The rest had meanwhile noticed that Tiago pointed up, making them alert to the fact that above them grew the Florem Sanitas.

"Eh… mom."

"Not now Carla!"

"But mom-.."

"I said not now Carla. I'm teaching your father something about being a responsible parent!"

Blu grabbed Jewel's head and turned it up so that she too would see the plant. Her eyes got bigger when she recognized the sky blue colour from the picture.

"B-Blu, i-is that-.." she stammered.

"Yes it is Jewel."

"Oh Blu, this is fantastic!" she hugged him, then let him go for a moment and added: "but don't think for an instant that I am not still mad at you."

"Of course not." he confirmed sarcastically, yet she didn't seem to notice and continued hugging him.

"Alright, let's take some'a them plants and head back!" Pedro yelled thrilled.

"That you cannot do I'm afraid."Poh'toh spoke behind them.

He kept up the nasty habit of appearing from nowhere, although it did not even surprise any of the birds as they had gotten used to it.

"What? Why?" Jewel asked agitated.

"As I have explained before, one must first prove one's worth by fulfilling three tests. Those will determine one's character and reveal if he is true of heart."

"What nonsense is that guy talking about?" Nico asked.

"Bird, he ate to much'a them berries over there." Pedro replied.

Either not willing to give any attention the words, or being completely unmoved by the insults, Poh'toh retained his emotionless stature. His eyes did not even move away from their iron grip on Blu, which unnerved him not by the slightest. Blu kept wondering what these tests would be and what would happen should he fail one.

"Listen ehm, bro. We just gonna borrow some'a your superplants here to cure our friends and be gone. Don't be bothered."

As Nico and Pedro reached out for the Florem Sanitas, two giant birds of prey descended through the canopy and landed in front of them. Their enormous posture, viciously sharp claws and black and grey feather pattern were equally threatening as their facial expression. The harpy-eagles, for that they were, proved that it was certain they would not get the cure unless they finish the tasks successfully.

Nico and Pedro quickly flew away, fearing for their lives, yet the guards remained almost motionless. Their task was to prevent the berries from being taking and so far they didn't fail in doing so.

"As I said before, you cannot take them until the tests are completed." Poh'toh went on.

"Then hurry up and give us the first one." Jewel sparked.

Her maternal rage hadn't subsided yet and just as Blu before her, she hated the fact with the solution in reach, but it was being withheld by a deranged potoo. Blu looked at her with love, each minute he spent together with her he reckoned they were much more alike than he originally thought.

"Very well. You must show that you possess the three qualities that make one true of heart."

"What kind of qualities?" Blu demanded.

"That you will find out on your way south. You must travel south for the purpose of finding the roots of the Peculiar Papaya."

"Roots as in just roots?" Carla asked.

"May luck guide you." and a gust of wind took Poh'toh way again.

"Probably not, this guy speaks in riddles all the time. Luckily I'm an expert at that…The roots of something means the beginning of something, where it began. Ancestral." Blu brainstormed.

"Like the basis of their evolution?" Bia thought along.

"Exactly, but I'm not sure what it would be."

"I think the fastest way to find out is to get there." Jewel said.

.

It was just past the midst of day when they came across a rather odd rock formation. The only way the company had been traveling was south hence they believed it could not be a coincidence to find such a cave. The entrance was black and it seemed that the darkness inside hid a long tunnel. Nico gulped and Pedro confirmed this feeling of anguish**.** They were glad to see that the children were reluctant to enter as well, making them look less pathetic. Jewel on the other hand, had none whatsoever.

"Come on guys, let's go." she said determined.

Blu had his doubts too, but like Jewel he knew this was the only way to get that plant. Tailed by his children, the two uncles were left outside.

"We eh… We'll wait here!" Nico shouted into the tunnel.

"Yea, in case someone comes snatching our roots and stuff."

"Yea, precisely."

Inside the burrow it was less dark then one could see from the outside. Strangely glowing crystals were imbedded in the walls, shedding their faint light on the passage. Bia inspected the minerals with utmost fascination. Never had she seen diamonds that emitted light themselves. The combined radiation of the gems enlightened the rocky tunnel enough to distinguish everything.

"Bia, don't stick. We don't want you left behind again." Jewel said teasingly.

The chick laughed shyly. She didn't enjoy the fact that her mother was cunningly using her own arguments against her, but somehow she could see the irony of it all. Although not being able to orientate properly, it was clear that they were descending. Suddenly Blu's talon sunk through the floor and he would've fallen into a hole, were it not for Jewel's reflexes. She seized him at the band of his fanny pack and pulled him away from the deep. It had remained invisible in the pale illumination until it had been too late. He sighed relieved.

"Thanks Jewel, that was close."

"In this place it is best to keep a wary eye on the floor as well." she advised.

They all looked down.

"Do you think it is deep or just not properly enlightened?" Bia asked.

Tiago picked up a tiny pebble and tossed it in. Subsequently the heard it bounce against the side multiple times until it faded in the distance.

"Does that answer your question?" Carla laughed nervously, "how do we get across?"

The tunnel was too dense for the birds to spread their wings and fly and there was nothing on the walls to hold on to.

"I'm afraid we have to jump." Blu said.

"Oh yea!" Tiago, who had been waiting for some action, pounced almost immediately to the other side.

The rest of his family watched in terror as the kid soared over the dark abyss, but he landed safely past the other edge. Blu could have sworn that his heart had stopped beating until the boy touched the ground again. Next was Jewel who gracefully leaped across as if it was nothing, although she felt a drop of sweat slide down her back as she landed. She exhaled inaudible to retain her survival-expert reputation within the family.

"Okay guys, now it's your turn." Blu encouraged his other kids.

Carla and Bia ran up and jumped over the hole as well. Only Blu remained and he felt his heart bounce in his ears as he did a couple of passes back. When he estimated the run up long enough he took a deep breath and made a mad dash for the edge, almost forgetting when jump. At the last second he spotted the edge, closer than he thought, and he leaped. He had pushed it a little too far as he felt his back scrape along the ceiling and he reached it with room to spare. He smacked down on the floor, but quickly stood up and acted as if nothing happened

"Right then" he said, "let's carry on."

The tunnel widened and ended up in a vast hall. It was incredible that something that size was hidden down there. It was surely three metres high and had to be about 10 square metres. Although not a perfect circle, it looked rather symmetrical. The room was lighted by the same crystals, which were systematically circling up, ending in the midst of the ceiling. The floor, in contrast to the earlier corridors, consisted mostly of dirt. Presumably the roof above them was the bottom side of the giant stone that had sank halfway into the grounds of hundreds of years, if not longer.

"Well, I'd say we're getting close." Bia assumed and she was right.

In the centre was a curious mount of dirt which appeared to be covered in a dense moss. Strangely enough it was not a growing moss, but it was a plant. Its roots had entangled the pile, however the soil around it seemed untouched.

"This must be it." Blu said.

"Ha! It appears your expertise on riddles failed to detect that the potoo was being literal about the roots." Jewel sniggered.

Blu looked away from her, embarrassed that he had indeed missed it. She quit chuckling when she noticed that he felt insulted. She reached out for the roots, being stopped at the last second by her mate.

"Hold on Jewel, don't you think it's a little off?"

"Off?"

"Yea, such a large hall and this one pile. I get a feeling that this might be a trap."

"Oh Blu, don't be so paranoid."

His wife grabbed a root and put it in her fanny pack. She shrugged to emphasize that nothing had happened. Blu looked relieved, maybe he did worry too much. Then as a bolt from the blue, a tremor and the door through which they had entered got blocked by a thick stone.

"See! That's why you should care for obvious mounts of dirt in giant halls." he yelled panicky.

The earth beneath them was stirred by something subterranean, causing the birds to scatter to the sides. Then, almost as an explosion, the soil erupted and dust clouded the air. A giant dark silhouette arose from the hole in the ground, armed with long claws on its forearms. The creature sniffed around and clearly sensed it was not alone. Two red eyes twinkled in the sandy mist as it walked straight for Jewel.

"Chaaaaarge!"

Tiago shot like a cannonball to the attacker's side, only inches from its eye. As before against the caiman, the little chick unleashed his devastatingly ineffective array of combat moves. His opponent tried to put him of and swung its curved nails at him, but with his agility Tiago kept outmanoeuvring the slow razors.

"Mom! Quickly, go now!" Carla yelled at her.

This unwillingly drew the monster's attention to herself and Bia, who was standing next to her. They backed away from the nearing giant, inevitably ending with their backs to the wall. The wiggling nose was only a beak length away when Tiago made a freefall onto it, triggering a retraction reflex.

"That's right! Tiago Gunderson beat you up!" he taunted, folding his wingtips like a rapper.

His arrogant action bought him a heavy blow from one of the creature's paws, whom waved them in apparent panic to defend itself against that which had so abruptly injured its nose. The claws initially scratched only the floor, whipping up more dirt, but now they got uncomfortably close to the children, spurring Blu into action. He glided towards the rescue, landing near one of the instruments of terror and bit down hard in the flesh to which the nails were attached. A whimpering moan and the waving stopped.

Meanwhile Jewel had gone for the kids and embraced them in her wings to shield them from harm. The four macaws watched as their father/husband went completely berserk against the assailant, flapping with his wings and squawking hard. The giant, forced to close his eyes for protection, retreated until this time _it_ was standing with its back against the wall and remained there motionless.

"That's right! You shouldn't have known better than to attack MY kids!" Blu shouted.

"I can see where Tiago gets his victory lines." Jewel joked.

Blu smiled a little insecure while the rest laughed. However the joy did not last for long as the monster made a strange grumbling noise and the red eyes sparkled once again. It stood up, towering over Blu who gulped in fear. He backed away as the monster came closer. Then he realized that it was his family behind him. His children. His Jewel. His _everything_. Cursed would he be who dared to threaten _his_ everything. He stopped moving away and spread his wings.

"Blu what are you doing, get away from there!" Jewel cried.

"NO! I will not have you hurt… MY FAMILY!" he called out against the creature.

Then all of a sudden, they heard clapping.

_**End of this chapter. **_


End file.
